A Not So Dream Come True
by Hanabi Mirei
Summary: All of us Hunter x Hunter fans will always do this. "Imagine if we come to that world of hunters." You ask me? I, too imagine it after I've finished reading another chapter of the manga or watch another episode. Although, I never imagine it to be like this when I finally go there. This is nothing like my dream! Rated T for some cursing. Pairing: Killua x OC
1. Chapter 1

Hanabi Mirei owns nothing of Hunter x Hunter.

She only owns the plot and her OC.

Enjoy! XD

A Not So Dream Come True

CHAPTER 1

Darkness.

That is what I see all around me when I open my eyes.

I am floating in the air and soon enough I land on the black floor. It is cold like ice when the contact is made with my back so I stand up hurriedly.

My eyes try to get used to the dark surrounding, though it proves to be futile.

And so I walk inside the darkness while hoping that a light will shine out of no where.

'_How long have I walk?_' I thought after what feels like hours of walking.

There is no evidence that the light will show up, so I do my best to just move forward.

Soon enough, I see something inside the darkness several meters ahead. My feet make a run for it, worry that it may disappear. Thankfully it didn't.

It is an old door made of wood like in the medieval times. It still has a clear royal decorations crafted on it despite its age. The handle is made of steel. Strangely, it hasn't rust just yet unlike the crumbling wood surface.

What is a door doing in the middle of a space of blackness?

I am trying to open the door when a sudden clinging sound appears. It sounds like a key being dropped to a metallic surface which makes an after sound. I look to the ground to see the same thing on it.

A key to open the locked door.

'_When you finally have the key, open the door with it before you take the key from the hole. Why you asked? Because the key is-'_ the sound in my mind gets interrupted by a sudden headache in my head.

I clutch my head in attempt to ease the pain. Soon enough, the headache stop torturing me.

My hand takes the key from the ground as I remember what I am about to do.

'_Oh yeah. Open the door and take the key,_' my left hand grips the cold handle.

My right hand slides the key inside the hole before turning the thing until a clicking sound appear. My left hand puts enough pressure to the iron and pushes the door open.

Light engulfs my body at once, shining the dark area around me.

I close my eyes, waiting for something to happen. I feel a shaking on my body. Hands shaking it while a voice tells me something I can't catch. It sounds like a muffled talking.

The shaking don't stop until I finally have enough energy to open my eyes.

"Good! You're awake,"says the same voice, appears more clearly this time.

Groaning at the same early pain in my head, I try to sit up. The person help me gently with the same small hands that have shook me just now.

I blink my eyes to regain clearer sight in front of me.

"Who are you, Miss? And what are you doing inside my cell?" a child like voice wants answers.

Cell? A cell?

Did I got drunk and violate public property? I don't think so... I hate alcohol so it's out of the question.

Then how am I in prison right now?

"This is not a prison, Miss, for your information," says the person.

Ups. That's not suppose to sound outside my head. I turn my head to the right where the voice come from.

There is a pouting child sit on the floor a few feet from me. The child has long straight black hair running down her back with hair accessories frame the front part of her hair. Her body is covered with a traditional clothes of a Japanese shrine maiden.

I keep gazing at her odd fashion taste.

'_Why is that child look awfully familiar?_' I furrow my eyebrows in attempt to remember.

There is just something about the girl that makes my brain pulsing as if demanding me to recall something from the back of my brain.

Just who is it?

"Miss? Are you alright?" She tilted its head cutely.

Those clothes...

"Miss?"

That haircut... That unisex face...

"Miss? Hello?"

Those strange smiley hair accessories and that black irises...

...!

No way!

Could it be...!

"A-Alluka-chan?!"

* * *

Author's Note :D

Hi, everyone!

I first thank you for reading my first ever published Hunter x Hunter fanfic! XD

I know that many people have published this kind of story, but I assure you that this one is different from any other story you have read in the future chapters. Therefore, no flame please TT^TT

I hope you are interested into knowing more of this story :)

Reviews please! Oh, critics, comments, suggestions and such are very much welcome!

Thanks again and see you on Friday! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Hanabi Mirei owns nothing of Hunter x Hunter.

She only owns the plot and her OC.

Enjoy! XD

A Not So Dream Come True

CHAPTER 2

"A-Alluka-chan?!"

I finally remember it now.

The one who has long, straight, unbound black hair attained with those unique accessories.

And the one who wears that kind of traditional clothes in the Hunter x Hunter beside Kalluto, her younger brother.

Only one name that came across my mind...

_Alluka Zoldyck_.

"Um...Miss?"

The voice brings me back to my senses. I see Alluka stands in front of me, looking at me with curiosity like a very intriguing kid who eagerly wants to know something she's still yet to know.

_'She's so innocent,'_ I refrain a smile from making its way on my lips.

"I never come out from my cell and I don't meet other people. My existence has been concealed too. How do you know my name?" she demands cutely.

As expected of the sharp mind everyone in Zoldyck member inherit.

I shake my head since I don't know the answer myself. What did my stupidity do to make me arrive in the Zoldyck's mansion and not to mention it drops me in my favorite character's precious little sister!

Did it tried to angered a certain boy who should not be messed around at all? Especially when I am defenseless against him?! Well, I do have 5% experience of fighting...

Forget it. Let's just calm down and...

Think... Think... Think...

Remember what I did before...

_Flashback_

_I was humming in my bathroom when I took a shower._

_'I'm in a good mood today,' I happily sang the lyrics._

_Today, I was going to continue my Hunter x Hunter manga marathon! I have completed the Chimera Arc where Gon got injured badly because of the release of his anger towards one of Meruem's royal gurad and Chairman Netero-san passed away from the fight with that ugly Meruem himself. _

_Poor Netero-san... As irritating his personality was, I couldn't help but look up to him due to his determination to save the human kind from genocide._

_'Sacrificing himself to save the world...' I turned the warm water off._

_Grabbing a towel near the shower I dried myself up. I looked myself in the mirror briefly. My reflection in the mirror was blur due to the humid hot air. My hand wiped the glass surface gently to only show my reflection looking back at me._

_I blinked my eyes a few times before wrapping my mid section and hair with a towel. I walked to the door which will lead me to my room then grabbed a comfortable clothes to put on. Throwing both towels in a basket for laundry, I slipped inside my beloved bed and opened my laptop. _

_I clicked on the restore previous session button in the home page. I smiled widely when I saw the last page I read Hunter x Hunter, remembering how awesome Gon was when he turned into his older version._

_'Next chapter!' my right hand that rested on the mouse made its way to the "Next" button, making the cursor on the screen moved as well._

_Click!_

_I felt my mind being absorb inside the manga. My brain started to do its job. Coloring the scenes and imagine it moving, synchronized it with the plot and timing. Background sounds and the character voices when they spoke... I could hear it all clearly._

_This was how I always read. Sounds, movement, graphic, feeling, colors, I somehow could feel all of them unconsciously._

_'It feels like watching a short movie,' I commented at my imagination._

_Silva was walking with Killua from portal to portal. Passing codes after codes. And finally, there is a certain door that was different from the other. The security for that closed door was so many. They stopped in front of the door._

_"I think you're aware, but she hasn't finished 'pestering' yet," said Silva looking at the room I assume 'she' was locked in._

_'What are you doing there, Killua? Shouldn't you be searching for a healing Nen user?' confusion overwhelmed me._

_"Who asked the last wish?"_

_"Milluki,"_

_And so on..._

_I thought that the person right inside the cell was a woman. I never expected her to be a child. And there goes the end of the chapter in that site. I opened another website to see the next chapter since the current web was kind of slow in loading things but have better graphic._

_I saw how Killua cared so much about his little sister even if she had something from another dimension because of her Nen ability._

_'Poor Alluka-chan and Killua...' I sighed._

_Flashback ends_

There's gotta be something else! I remember doing something before I felt sleepy and fell asleep...

Remember...

Come on! Remember!

I concentrated hard until my head's throbbing in complain, but I never stop.

_'Cold,'_ I thought.

Something cold...

I think I unconsciously grabbed _it_ when I thought...

_'Oh, how I wish I could go there...'_

That's it! That must be the reason why I'm here in the first place!

Though... wouldn't that mean that the exam is over? All the fun is over?

Gon is still in the hospital?

Oh please tell me he's not! If so then I've missed all the adventure!

"Ne, Alluka-chan,"

"Hmm?"

Wait.

Asking Alluka about the date might be pointless.

She has been in this cell for too long even if it's worth a try.

Oh! I know!

_Imagination..._

_"Ne, Alluka-chan,"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Does your brother visit you everyday this week?"_

_"Yeah! Eh, wait. How did you know I have a brother? Are you a stalker? You don't seem like it..."_

_Imagination end _

Okay... that's out of question. That will make me reveal more about myself if the answer is yes and then her brother suddenly shows up.

Oh yeah... I can ask it another way around

"I know you don't trust me for I am a stranger that suddenly comes out of nowhere, but I could help but asked are you here alone by yourself?" My face mirrors the 'poor thing' expression.

"Eh? No. It's alright. Somehow I don't feel any danger and stuff around you. It told me to trust you as well. And yes," the child nods her head

It? Oh she must be referring to Nanika. Nanika trust me? Wow.

"Aren't you lonely here?"

"I do sometimes, but my dolls keep me company here," she says slowly.

Bam! That means the exam is over. Whale Island has passed. Greed Island is completed. And I think it's safe to assume that Chimera Ant Arc has just finished.

No!

I refuse to accept that! I totally refuse!

Let's try a different approach then...

"I'll explain briefly to be fair since I asked you so suddenly just now and I didn't answer any of your questions. Actually I can't even make the words of it. I have no idea why I'm in your cell right now and your name just popped out in my brain, Alluka-chan," I turn to face her.

"I see. When I woke up, I found you barely breathing right next to me. You really gave me a terrible shock," says Alluka innocently.

I giggle, "Sorry for scaring you, Alluka-chan. I do have that almost-not-breathing thing when I'm asleep or unconscious. Oh and is it alright if I call you that?,"

"Of course it's alright! And that's cool! I wanna have that too since Onii-chan always told me that I snore everytime I sleep," she gives a big smile that I could see all of her little teeth.

_Wait..._ "Your Onii-chan?" I ask.

"Yup, he's the best Onii-chan in the world. We play a lot of games. Thanks to Onii-chan, I hardly feel lonely. Ah, I really want to introduce him to you, Miss. I hope you will get along here until you find your way home ," Alluka shows her adorable smile again.

"I hope so as well," I smile and patt Alluka's head. I can feel the softness of her hair flowing on my hand.

_'Home, huh? I can even go back right now,'_ My hand slips inside my pants' pocket reaching for the key.

Ruffle... Ruffle... Ruffle...

What? Don't tell me...

I feel the inside of my pants pocket and my upper clothes' pocket to see no sign of a key being kept in them.

"Anyway, Miss, can I know your name, please? How can I introduce you to Onii-chan if I don't know your name."

"Ah, sure, my name is-"

My key! Where is it?!

"Alluka, why is there a stranger inside? Who is she? What is she doing here?"

My hand stops its movement when I hear the voice. I was unaware that he has come inside the cell. I turn around to see a boy shows up in front of the only door in the cell, but he seems older.

"Nii-chan!" calls the merry Alluka.

He looks so familiar. My brain is trying to figure who he is. His skin is at pale white color, a bit darker than his also silvery white spiky hair. His sharp-pointed blue eyes portray his full-of-mischievousness side. He wears a blue long-sleeved turtle-neck shirt along with another white V-neck shirt on top of it.

Suddenly a shot come into my brain and completes the missing piece of my deduction earlier.

_Killua Zoldyck is here._

* * *

_Author's Note :_

Hi! XD  
How was it? I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do :3  
It's fun writing this chapter and I like every moments of it! XD

As you can see, I referred Alluka as a girl and I still have a problem with the OC's name. Mind giving me suggestion? :D

Reviews please! Critics, comments, suggestions, are very welcome so don't be shy okay? :) I don't bite :3

Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter! -w-


	3. Chapter 3

Hanabi Mirei owns nothing of Hunter x Hunter.

She only owns the plot and her OC.

Enjoy! XD

A Not So Dream Come True

CHAPTER 3

_Killua's here... Killua's here... Killua Zoldyck is here!_

I feel shiver running down my spine as I miserably failing in calming myself down. _No_, it's not because I feel giddy to see him up close like fangirls supposed to feel. Not because those beautiful aqua orbs staring at me dreamily of course.

Why, no, how could I feel giddy when he is looking at me like when he look at that freak Sadaso when he threatened him for cheating in the Heaven Arena?!

When watching on TV or in computer or laptop in this episode I have been like,

_"Kya! Killua's so cool!"_

And that line will be repeated about 10 times before I settle down and press the play button.

Though... now, he is looking at _me_ like that, the word cool didn't match at all. I'm pouring cold sweats just like that ugly Sadaso.

_'Now I know how it feels to be in Sadaso's shoes... I'm kinda feeling sorry for that guy. This is more than horrible!'_ my feet are shaking under his dark gaze.

I swallow hard at the lump that stuck inside my throat. Looking straight into those dull blue orbs is painful. I want to looking away so bad from his murderous eyes.

But, I can't.

I am immobilized.

'_He's seriously frightening,_'

While I am busy with calming myself down, Alluka happily run into her brother's arms and pulls him in a hug.

"Wah, I miss you, Onii-chan!" she grins.

"I miss you too, Alluka," Killua replies with a smile after he looks away from me.

"I'm glad you're coming to play with me today! I'm so happy!" she snuggles into the silver haired boy.

"I'm happy to see you too," Killua pats his sister's head.

Alluka puts on the adorable content expression of hers. She loves it when Onii-chan does that and the good news is he always do that everytime he comes to see her!

"Now, then. Miss Intruder, what are you doing here?" his tone reflects how serious he is.

My body can't stop shaking due to his fierce gaze once again, but I force my mouth to speak.

No sound coming out of my mouth.

"Do I have to repeat my question again? Or are you perhaps mute?"

I want to answer, but I can't. It's too suffocating!

My stomach tightness itself and I almost spill the nasty liquid together with my dinner from my throat. I swallow it hard, but they decide to stay in the middle of my throat.

My feet are hanging in air when he suddenly grips my neck tightly, successfully blocking the flow of oxygen to my lungs. I hold on his wrist trying as hard as possible to make him let go, but he keep his grip tight. Even tighter if it's possible.

_'It is impossible to break out of his hold!'_ my eyes start the tears production.

Slowly my vision begin to blur from the lack of oxygen.

_'He's going to kill me,'_ I thought.

As I am about to collapse or die I hear,

"Onii-chan, let go of her! She's my friend and you're hurting her!"

He let go and I desperately take in oxygen as I drop ungracefully on the floor. Since this world hates me, before I got the chance to taste the gas, he takes both my wrists and locked them behind my back with his right hand. He put all his weight on my back as if I might do an attack.

My stomach gets the impact from his weight and the feeling of vomiting arrives again.

"And don't tell me she didn't hurt you, Alluka! What is she doing here?! The safest place for you is being intruded and you call the intruder your friend?!" Killua shouts in disbelieve.

"Onii-chan! Wait!" Alluka shouts back at him.

"You!" he look back at me.

The next thing I know, my blood fastly trailing down the skin of my neck.

_'So much for hopping to be freed when Alluka said that...'_ I lean away from the sharp nails, only for them to come even nearer, locking my escape.

It stings, but I barely take notice of the pain when I feel a worsening dark aura from the person on my back.

"You hypnotized her, didn't you?! I'll kill you for that and I'll do it painfully!" the silver haired boy shouts angrily.

My eye widened in disbelieve.

I don't want to be killed.

I don't want this to happen.

I didn't come here to be ceased off of my existence...

...

Huh? Where am I?

Did something happen?

I search for any signs of sound but find none. It's all silence around me...

Did Killua really... k-kill me?

_'That sounds ironic. Wanting to be near with the character you love only to be killed in his hand,'_ my own voice scoffs inside my mind.

Well, it's just a misunderstanding. Though, it's also my fault for wishing that wish...

_'Good. So you're aware that you're at fault?'_

Of course. It's very foolish of me to hold on the key when I wish for that. I guess I'm too excited, huh?

... the key.

Where's the key?! Oh, key. Just where are you?

As soon as I said that, I feel a cold sensation on my palm.

_'Oh. There it is... I thought I lost it there,'_ I let out sigh of relief.

Now then.. Back to the first question.

Where am I?

_'Is this heaven?'_ I am guessing.

If it is then how come it's so dark?

I thought heaven supposed to be shining and stuff accompanied with that slow and classical melody.

White soft clouds swimming in the blue sky. Hmm? They somehow appear darker here.

Whatever. I guess it's night time in heaven.

Next is, angels flying around on top of my head with their beautiful white wings that glows in the dark. Unexpectedly, their faces are of the quattro of Hunter x Hunter.

Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio.

I mentally laugh at this weird place I'm in.

Wait a sec.

Aren't those 2Ds?

That signature of the painting is my signature.

Wings glow in the dark?

Wouldn't that be...

_'My room?... M-My room?! I'm in my room?!'_ I sit up from the bed quickly.

Ups. Too quickly I guess.

BAM!

"Owwie!" my hands clutching my forehead from the impact with my laptop's screen that still powers on.

I look around after the pain goes away to get a clear understanding that I'm in my room.

There goes from my closet, the door to go outside, my bathroom, the mirror, my study table, the oh-I-hate-so-much dressing table full of unimportant make up and such trash, and then my bed.

I look at my laptop to see it on the last page of the updated chapter I just read before I fell asleep.

_'So all of that was a dream?'_ I unconsciously touch my stiff neck, wanting to massage it a bit.

It's feels rough somehow and there's a sticky substance on it. Did I just drool all over the side of my neck?

"Iuh..." my expression shows disgust.

I withdraw my hand from my neck and turn on my table lamp beside my bed. Thus I can get a tissue or some cloth in the drawer better. The lamps light is better than the moonlight in a dark room, right?

Now, now. I don't have any phobia or trauma of anything, but I think this thing brings up something I have not sure to believe or not, to think further or just let it be since,

_Blood... _

There's blood on my neck and I won't and can't doubt that this is the cause of Killua's finger nails.

* * *

There goes chapter 3!

I hope you will still following this story TT^TT I know that I updated late so I'm terribly sorry!  
Whaddaya think about this chapter? :D Quite unexpected?  
Gimme reviews please! XD

And as always, critics, comments, suggestions, corrections, and such are welcomed! :)

Thank you for reading!

P.S. I still haven't picked a name for the girl in the story. Have any other suggestions? :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hanabi Mirei owns nothing of Hunter x Hunter.

She only owns the plot and her OC.

Enjoy! XD

A Not So Dream Come True

CHAPTER 4

My hand blindingly searches for a bandage in the depth of my bag since I'm too lazy to turn on the light before doing the search. My hand touches many things, but none feels like the paper wrapper of the medicine.

I sigh in defeat after running my hand inside a few times inside my bags mouth. Still no bandage inside.

_'I remember I didn't use the last piece since last month. Where could it be?'_ I scratch the side of my head.

It doesn't hurt to try again, right?

I decide to spill the things in my bag with one swift move and make sure to shake it after that to drop those that are sticking to the bottom of the bag. Listening no sound aside from the ruffling of the bag material, I grab my flashlight with my left hand. Turning it on with a gentle push on the button and there it is the the light I need.

_'Books, spare clothes, pencil case, PSP, drawing pad, folder,...__' _I say each of the things in my head while putting them back inside the bag again in a neater arrangement.

When I grab the folder, there are 2 pieces of paper. The small one is under the larger one.

"My bandage!" A grin spread on my face.

I pull the small piece of paper easily. It really is the last bandage I'm looking for.

Putting on the sticky surface on my neck to close the wound is hard since either the glue will stick to each other or it will not release the skin of my fingers. I cringe slightly when I the glue touch the wound, leaving me to pull it away carefully and readjust the position.

When I'm done with it, I sigh in relief and slump back on my bed.

_'I'm not sleepy,__' _my eyes blinking.

No, it's more like I can't sleep before I solve the problem of a certain topic.

Why did I get back?

How did I come back to my room?

What did happen there?

I take deep breaths before opening my notepad and grab a nearby pencil.

I write down the questions in my mind, leaving enough space for answer after the question. Something tells me that I will need this information to found out more of the truth.

_Question 1 : Why did I get back?_

_Answer :  
Predictions are:  
1. Because my life was endangered.  
2. Because I didn't follow the main rule which is to not mess around with the original plot.  
3. Because it is time for me to go back home.  
4. Because I contact with a person / people I must not have contact with whether in the mean time or for eternity because the person is the __forbidden._

I read the predictions over and over again, trying to understand them then connecting them with the event. Number 1 and 3 aren't likely possible. The first reason will be if you die in there then you will die. There is no such thing as _'I am special,'_ when someone enters the other world (_it_ warned me the in at the first time we met). The second is there aren't a person that can come out of the world with failure in doing what_ it_ want he/she to do and that is in a long term of time.

Seriously.

If I was thrown back into my world in less than an hour with_ it_ marking me the victor. What did_ it_ want?

Screwing with the heir of the Zoldyck?

_'And there goes the line in the middle of the first prediction,'_ the tip of my red pen draws.

_1. Because my life was endangered. -FAILED-  
_

_3. Because it is time for me to go back home. -FAILED-_

Number 2 might be the answer, but I begin to doubt it when I recall my arrival.

The intruder alarm didn't ring all over the mansion.

The security camera didn't move to zoom in at my figure.

Killua came only to play with Alluka. He didn't know I was there until he opened the door. Because if he did, his aura should have escaped him the moment before he laid his eyes on me.

Silva was not with his son when he arrive in the room. He would also kill me in instance if it did happen.

With the last two faults, I think that it is safe to assume that the plot is not when Killua wanted Alluka to go save Gon. This explains a lot more of the third fault. Killua haven't learned Nen just yet.

_"Nen also _heavily influenced_ by mental condition and _emotional state_. A basic application of this phenomenon is that one can channel their aggression or malice into their aura and deploy it towards another person (i.e. blood-lust). The antagonized will then be able to feel that blood-lust as if it were physically palpable,"_

Killua was furious and his lone aura could block the flow of oxygen in my lungs and kill me with that. He would used Ko as well when he strangled me without him knowing about it because Alluka was in '_trouble_', he wanted to kill me since I was the '_bad guy_', and his anger killed his control just like when he fought Zushi in the Heaven Arena.

Therefore, I didn't appear in that arc instead a long time before that. I am pretty sure that the Hunter Exam hasn't even arrived yet at that time.

_'So, what did I do wrong?' _I raise an eyebrow in a questioning gesture.

_2. Because I didn't follow the main rule which is to not mess around with the original plot. -FAILED-  
_

The number four is ridiculous. I am convinced that Alluka isn't the one I should not have contact with since in the whole half an hour conversation (with me thinking so many things, ignoring Alluka by accident) it didn't call me to go back.

How about Killua I wonder?

I don't think he is the one either with the same reason as Alluka.

I didn't meet anyone except for those two when I arrived and I'm very sure of it which means that that reason should be invalid.

Unless...

We aren't talking about the actual contact here _just yet_. We're talking about the urges, the wants, the intentions, and other similar things like that. This will lead into the only conclusion existed!

I cannot contact the forbidden ones, but that didn't extend to the other party.

Some of them have the urge to know me because I pricked their interest when I come there. That will explain everything of when the contact happens!

They wanted to meet me and that will come back with me having a contact with the person I'm not supposed to meet! They were near enough to do it so_ it_ brought me back...

"Damn it!" I curse loudly when I realized about this.

Who?

Who wants to meet me?

Why did he/she want to meet me?

Is he/she the one who stop the alarm from ringing? Is he/she also looking at me from afar instead from the security camera? Or is it by coincidence that they felt a strange living in Alluka's room from a far because they had used En or other Nen ability?

Oh, darn!

"Just who is it?!" I whisper.

Hmm?

_'Did I just think that I want to go back?'_ I hug my pillow as I let my body falls backward.

Why do I feel like I want to go there again after that horrible experience?

I have every reason not to...

Killua loathe me for doing nothing to his sister?

Stuck in the mansion that I bet I will be tortured before I am killed.

I might be Mike's breakfast / lunch / dinner / supper / even snack.

I might be Illumi's puppet.

Killua's training dummy.

There's no point to go there right? No advantages either.

All I want is a journey.

An Adventure.

The excitement and the thrills.

And all of that with all my favorite characters in Hunter x Hunter.

I pull the string on my neck, looking for the key that I tied there. I hold it up a feet from my eyes. Gazing at the clear metal bar in front of me, I ponder.

Go back or stay here?

Go back or stay here?

Go back or stay here?

...

"Ugh! I want to go there then kick their asses!" I scream at the top of my lung

Oh wait. I can't do that...

But still! I really want to go there again!

Oh, man...

_'I'm so dead tired... And it's dawn already in here,'_ I let out a yawn.

Stretching my body from stiffness, I walk back to my bed and lay there just stare at my painting in the ceiling.

_'Their desire to meet me will not fade away until years, so..,__' _I stifle another yawn,_ '...wouldn't that mean there's an exception to go without doing a memory wipe, desire wipe, and stuff? Because..._

Soon enough, I am asleep.

_the key is still here...'_

* * *

Author's Note :

And there goes chapter 4 XD I hope that long explanation makes sense since it does to me from the way I think...

I will need correction and critics as well as suggestions, comments, and such for this one :O

Reviews please? I really appreciate it if you leave a review or more after reading this story! Or maybe I don't deserve it for I'm not good enough for you?

Thank you for reading!

Hanabi Mirei


	5. Chapter 5

Hanabi Mirei owns nothing of Hunter x Hunter.

She only owns the plot and her OC.

Enjoy! XD

A Not So Dream Come True

CHAPTER 5

_"You again!"_

_"You know her, Kil?" a monotonous voice asks._

_"Of course! She was the one who has successfully slipped in Alluka's cell!" Killua's footsteps come nearer to a body._

_"Wait, Killu," the tall boy stops his brother and Killua stops track obediently._

_"Shouldn't we get rid of her as soon as she get here the second time? That's what the old man said after she disappeared out of no where when I was about to kill her! This is the second time!" the silver haired boy reasons._

_"That is the reason why we should not kill her first. She might disappear again and this time go somewhere to spread about Alluka. I'm surprised that I hear no news about what we're hiding inside the mansion when I go to missions after she left," Illumi says without blinking, "...we should bring her to Father instead,"_

...

"Oh, you're awake,"

I blink my eyes several times to get used to the light that is directed right above my face, but that proves to be useless. Tiredness stays in my body like a parasite which makes my eyes grow heavy to open it again. I do want to get up to see the person who is talking to me in my room. Unfortunately, something are keeping me down and boy they're tight.

_'I can't move my body from my bed. Damn, who the heck comes so early in the morning!'_

"Oh, I'm too early to assume such thing. You're still half asleep, aren't you?" an old man asked.

"Five more minutes, Mother. Besides, there's no school until like the rest of the summer..." I mumble, trying to get more sleep.

"Does my voice sounded like a woman to you, Miss?"

"No... "

I hear a sigh and then the bed where I lay shakes vigorously, forcing me to wake up.

"Grandpa, I'm in my room and I can sleep as much as I can. Dad! Take Grandpa to the living room would you! He's disturbing my sleep!" I half-shout.

"Silva," the old man calls for someone behind him.

Silva? Isn't that Killua's father?

Why would this annoying old man call for Silva?

Hello? Earth is here, not Hunter x Hunter world!

_... You're so stupid at times you know._

Huh? I'm not! I'm as smart as I can be and this is Earth! Moving back to Hunter x Hunter world only after a night is impossible!

_Oh really? Then why can't you get up?_

_'... You've got to be kidding me,'_

I snap my eyes open only to be drenched in _very_ cold water all over my face.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I move my head to the side, trying to get away from the freezing water.

"Stop, Silva," the short old man commands.

The huge man stop tilting the barrel of cold water and put it beside him near the bed. The way he look at me makes me want to go in the corner of the room and shaking with fear. His blue eyes reminds me of Killua's in a bad way after my first encounter with the boy.

"Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me! I'm terribly sorry for just now! I just thought that I'm in my room and- Ah! Just please don't hurt me!" I say all too fast.

"Relax, dear. We won't hurt you... just yet," The old man with silver hair that is defying gravity let out a small smile.

I squeak and tremble in reaction. What does he want with me?

Shouldn't he killed me when I arrived here?

Is he going to torture me? Is that it?!

_'Oh, Kami! Don't let them do this to me! I'm innocent!'_ I'm screaming inside my head.

"W-W-What do you want me to do? If it's about Alluka then I won't say a word at all! Besides, no one would believe me if I say something about her!" cold sweat running to my cheek.

"Oh, smart girl. You already know about what we're about to talk about. Though, we can't let you off just like that," says Zeno with his hands behind his back.

"T-Then what do you want? I have nothing to give you or do for you! I have no fighting experiences like you two have even though I'm a blue belt, red tag in taekwon-do..." I explain and receive a questioning look from both men.

_'You're stupid. Of course they don't know what taekwon-do is!'_ my hands itching for the urge to slap my forehead.

Zeno coughs, "So you know who we are judging from your reaction. That makes things easier for us to do something about that. Easy. All you need to do is..."

...

"A-Alluka-chan! H-Hi!" I wave my hand as a greeting.

"Miss? Is that really you? Oh my gosh!" Alluka drops the giraffe doll in her hands to the ground.

I gulp before showing a smile, trying to hide any nervousness inside of me, "Yep! It's me again!"

"Wah!" she pounces to me, making me fall backward, "It's really you! It really is you!"

"Hahaha...," I let out a laugh.

"Now, now, Alluka. You should not treat our guest like that eventhough you've met her before," Zeno comes out from behind me.

"Grandpa? Miss is a guest? Alluka's guest?" she tilts her head innocently from the spot on top of my stomach.

Zeno nods his head, "Yes, she is. She's an important guest and she will accompany you for the next few hours. Behave well, Alluka. Alright?"

"Of course, Grandpa!" Alluka stands up and jumps in joy.

"Good. I know you're a good girl, Alluka," he pats her head briefly.

I stand up from my fall and sigh loudly.

_'What did I get myself into now?'_ I groan.

Zeno gives me the look and I nod in reply. That expression says it all of what I am forced to do. That glint in the eyes let all the message shows, silently reminded me of the conversation earlier.

_"Don't even think about messing this up unless you're willing to throw your precious life away just like that,"_

Shivers run through my body at that particular sentence. I can feel an immense amount of hostility creeping the things out of me for the second time today. I'm pouring out cold sweats from my skin as I clench my shaky hands, my shoulders tensing every second flows.

Is this what supposed to happen?

_Flashback_

_Zeno coughs, "So you know who we are judging from your reaction. That makes things easier for us to do something about that. Easy. All you need to do is..."_

_'What I need to do to save my life is...' I repeat his sentence._

_"Be the last testing subject for Alluka," says the old man._

_"Testing subject for Alluka? What do you mean?" I blink not getting what he means by his answer._

_"Hmm? I thought you know what her power is. Are you lying to me?" Zeno narrows his eyes to me._

_Alluka's power?_

_Wouldn't that be that wish granting stuff?_

_If I remember correctly, the victim for that Nen ability are 68 people more or less. So many rules applied to that Nen and all of them are kind of complicated to understand. It took me several times of reading from many resources and the manga to completely understand them. Though, I still have many doubts in my statement._

_It truly is a dangerous Nen that can kill a person innocently... including killing myself._

_Zeno said I'll be the testing subject. There's no other interpretation than forcing me going to the same room as Alluka and make Alluka do her Nen to me._

_"You mean the wish granting power she has?" I answer after sometime._

_"Correct. The last victim was-"_

_"Kasuga. The third testing subject after Mitsuba and Yasuha,"_

_Zeno and Silva look surprise by my knowledge about the supposedly secret case. I can't blame them, though. No one can. I mean, wouldn't you freaked out if a person told you they know your biggest secret and blur it out in front of you right then and there?_

_"Yes. We wanted to confirm the rules applied in Alluka's Nen for the last time before we take action of what to do with her in the future," Silva explain._

_'You'll lock her up just like what you have done now,' I say in my head, ' but something is missing here.'_

_Why would they use me when they can use anyone in this freaking huge mansion?_

_Why me of all the people?_

_It leaves such a huge gap. Too huge for my liking that is._

_"Why me?" I somehow gain a confidence to ask._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Why me of all the people?" I narrow my eyes towards the men._

_They don't answer that question though. They give me only a silence before threatening me,_

_"You do know that we can kill you now in the most painful way, don't you? Shut that mouth of yours and do as we said. Don't even think about messing this up unless you're willing to throw your precious life away just like that,"_

_The two men give me the popular intimidating look that blown away all the confidence I have._

_End of flashback_

"Hey, Miss! You scared me the second time by disappearing in the air after that stupid brother of mine about to kill you! You flee right in the nick of time! You could have gotten killed if you were late to leave by a second!" Alluka's voice snaps me out of my trace.

"Well, what can I say? I'm sorry for scaring you again," I apologize weakly.

"No! No! It's so cool! How did you do that, Miss? I want to do that too!" Alluka's eyes sparkles when she said that

"I-"

"What are you doing here, you bastard?!" the all too familiar voice shows up a few feet behind me.

I am frozen in the spot as I hear his voice. All those memories of the boy about to kill me come back instantly which triggers goosebumps to my body. Unconsciously touch my plastered skin on my neck, I slowly look back to see Killua glaring at me and trying to refrain himself from killing me.

* * *

Author's Note :

End of chapter 5! :3

I'm sorry for not updating for a long time because I'm having a camping that time. It's exhausting but I have so much fun! Well, enough of me trying to reason my absence.

So! What do you think? Is it boring? :( Unexpected or very obvious? I hope it's the first one though...

Reviews please! I do hope I gain more reviews than the last chapter

And as always, I receive any kinds of comments, critics, suggestions, and stuff :D

Thank you for reading!

See you next time in this week! xD

Hanabi Mirei :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hanabi Mirei owns nothing of Hunter x Hunter.

She only owns the plot and her OC.

Enjoy! XD

**P.S. DO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AFTER THIS. I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT THING TO TELL YOU, READERS.**

A Not So Dream Come True

CHAPTER 6

"Ah, Killua. Nice to see you come here. I was about to call for you," Zeno crosses his arms behind his back.

"Gramps, why is that bastard standing there? And why did you let her inside Alluka's cell?" anger seeping in his voice like venom in my ears.

"You mean, our guest here?" Zeno looks at me, not bothered with Killua's tone.

"Guest? Guest you say, Gramps? Are you kidding me?!" the boy stares at him as if the old man has lost his mind.

"Yes, Killua. She is our _guest _here," the old man stresses the 'guest' word.

Killua seems to take the hint and drops his protective mood off. He gets what the old man wants him to do and what he will do to the girl a few feet from him with just so little information. As expected of a Zoldyck...

He smiles innocently like nothing happen before, "Oh, yes. She is our _guest_. I almost forgot about that, Gramps. Sorry 'bout that, Miss," Killua help my pitiful self of the ground.

I tense when his hands pulls me of the ground, worry that the same hands will hurt me. The boy, however, keeps his gentle act before leaning to my ear which I shake in fear of what he may do if I do something wrong.

"Touch my little sister then be prepared to say bye-bye to your beloved life," the white-haired boy whispers in my left ear, making my hair stand at the back of my neck.

He gives that angelic smile as he pats my shoulders. He guides me towards Alluka, who stares at me wondering, not getting what actually happen between her grandfather, her brother, and myself.

"Well, then. I shall leave you here until the time is up. Lunch and snacks will be delivered in 2 hours. Take your time and enjoy each other company, okay?" the father of Silva explains briefly.

I shakily nod at the man and refuse to look at the boy beside him at all.

Keep calm... Keep. Calm.

Nothing will happen to you because old man is here. _Nothing_.

He made a deal and a Zoldyk will never break the deal, even the smallest deal like this _ever_.

I can sense something amiss here... I just can grab what is it!

_'The information is too little for me to make any assumption,_' I groan.

"Eee. Onii-chan won't be staying and play with me?" Alluka whines.

Why do I get the feeling that everything will be alright all of the sudden?

"Sorry, Alluka. Nii-chan will play with you after the exercise, 'kay?" Killua ruffles his sister's hair affectionately.

"Buuuw... " Alluka pouts, "Oh, fine. At least Miss is here until Onii-chan come to play, right Miss?"

_'Well, I guess I'll hold on to that feeling,'_ I let out a shaky breath to relieve myself from nervousness overload.

"Miss?" Alluka waves her hand in front of my eyes, surprising me.

"Y-Yes, Alluka?" I smile.

"Hmm.. You're daydreaming again. Is it a habit of your, Miss? I sure know it's a bad one," Alluka puffs her cheeks.

"A-Ah, I w-was, uhm, just thinking of... eh, h-how we should, um... spend the time we have," I lied not quite smoothly since I can see the boy hiding a snicker behind his palm.

"Really? Wow, Miss! You're so kind and fun to be with! I can't wait for our play time!" the girl hugs me joyfully before going to her brother.

"See you later, Nii-chan!" she hugs him.

Killua hugs her back while saying his good bye before going outside the cell with Zeno. I let out the breath I have been holding whenever Killua is near me.

_'Thank God, they left sooner than I expected,'_ I close my eyes for a second, _'I don't think I can handle more of their gazes for another 5 seconds there,'_

"Well, then Miss! What should we play first?" the little girl sits in front of me, curiosity in her eyes showing brightly.

Stay calm.

Don't do anything reckless.

Just stick with the scene Zeno wants me to act out.

_... because there must be something in me that have some connection with Alluka._

Wait.

What is it again?

_Um, because there's something Zeno wants inside of you and it has something to do with Alluka?_

... Inner me, you're a genius!

_Huh? What did I do?_

Okay, I'll take that back. You're a dork. Can't you see it?

_Um, no?_

I now know who's the one behind the reason I went home!

_"Some of them have the urge to know me because I pricked their interest when I come there. That will explain everything of when the contact happens!_

_They wanted to meet me and that will come back with me having a contact with the person I'm not supposed to meet! They were near enough to do it so it brought me back..."_

_Oh yeah... Oh yeah! I get it! _

Zeno was the one that wanted to know me when he sensed my existence in the mansion! Why he wanted to know me? Because he knows something inside of me that I don't! With that, I'm going to figure out what I am capable of!

I put my fist in my open palm in the motion I-now-understand-the-situation while nodding at the broken mystery.

_'Ah... I'm so proud of myself,'_ I feel my mind flying with happiness.

But still. I have to get a way so that Alluka won't active her Nen to me. I need something, but I can't think of any!

Try!

I have to keep trying!

_"Correct. The last victim was-"_

_"Kasuga. The third testing subject after Mitsuba and Yasuha,"_

The last person who wished for something was Kasuga!

_"Rule no.1 : If someone fails to Alluka's requests and gets brutally killed, the difficulty level of Alluka's requests returns to level 1. That is the best time to make a wish."_

Kasuga died because she declined all of Alluka's requests of her liver, duodenum, spine and brain continuously. Thus, the level of Alluka's wish returns to level 1. Wouldn't that mean that the requests Alluka will make is simple? Simple enough that I can complete that without a sweat?

That means... I'm save?

I'm save! I'm really save!

Oh, Kami! I love you full! Ye-pee!

I almost thought my life will end after this! Oh, how I really should appreciate time from now on and spwnding it to the fullest as if it's the last day I am in thia world!

_'I can't believe Zeno and Silva forgotten about that first rule of Alluka's Nen!'_ I mentally laugh.

_... Or maybe they do that purposely?_

I don't know. I don't care. I'll think about it later after I'm done with this one question!

"You're safe? What do you mean? Miss, you're acting weird again. Are you sick?" Alluka tilted her head.

Ups. My bad...

"Oh no, Alluka. It's nothing," I shakes my head vigorously.

_'It's seriously wonderful!' _I cheer inside my head.

"Are you sure, Miss?" Alluka narrows her eyes on me.

"Yep! Very sure of it, Alluka-chan," I smile, "Oh! Can I still call you that?"

"Of course, Miss! That makes me very happy!" she grins.

I wonder what power do I have?

"Oh, yeah, Alluka-chan! There's just this fun game I always want to play if I ever have a sister and I want you to play it with me, if you don't mind of course. I think this is one of your favorite games," I spill another lie. This time it goes without fail.

"Really? What is it? What is it? Tell me!" Alluka asks.

"Well, the game's name is...," I told her all about it.

Mission, start!

...

"Iuh! Yuck! They're playing that tea party game now!" Killua sticks his tongue in disgust and moves slightly away from the screen.

"It's a normal game for girls, Killua. No need to sound so offensive. Also, your sister is happily playing with that girl. You should be happy for her as well," Zeno keeps on looking in the computer screen.

"Urgh, but still... It's disgusting," Killua throws a disgusted look.

_'The first game was a girly game of saving a princess, then they played the journey of little robin, and now this?'_ he drinks his chocolate milk hungrily.

"Oh, quiet. Just pay attention more into it," the old man playing with his beard.

Both male were in a certain room, watching from afar the scene of two girls playing. They've been watching for an hour and both girls are still having too much fun with themselves to notice them.

The old man and the boy are suspicious of the girl, but they haven't found anything that provides answer their suspicion.

_'What is it about this girl Gramps paying his attention about?'_ Killua asks himself.

She's not that fat or ugly or look special in appearance.

She doesn't seem to have great personality as well. He bet she's a big mouth and annoying eventhough Alluka said she's not.

Something she wear? If she even aware of it, she's only wearing her pajamas like she's going to bed or just woken up from slumber. Although, some parts of her pajamas are wet.

_'Yuck... She drools in her sleeps and man, she drools a lot,'_ he comments.

There's nothing special about her. She's just about the same as the people outside his house.

"Killua," a deep voice he knows so well calls him, drawing him from his mind.

"Yeah, Gramps?" Killua blinks.

"How much has passed since it started?" the mustached man narrows his eyes to the screen.

"Let's see," Killua looks behind him where a clock is placed as well as throwing the box of milk to a bin blindly.

"Uhm, it's already an hour and a half," Killua switches his weight to his right foot as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"She's a unique girl, indeed..." Zeno mumbles.

"Unique? How come, Gramps?" the eleven years old boy raises his eyebrows.

"Ho? I thought you now this at the same time I did which was an hour ago," Zeno copies the boy's action.

"What? What do you mean?" Killua groans.

"Look closely. The keywords are Alluka's power and time," the old man pays attention at the screen once again.

Killua gets serious and looks at the screen again. He replays the events from the moment she walks into the cell until now in his head. Killua tenses slightly when he realizes what his grandfather is talking about.

_'Urgh! Stupid me! How come-?! But that can't be... Alluka-'_ Killua narrows his eyes.

_**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

* * *

Author's Note :

Hahahaha! Cliff-hanger! XD

What do you think? Is it a nice chapter? :D

Do review please! I want reviews! X3 And if you like this story, don't forget to add this story as your favorites!

**Oh yeah, about the thing I want to talk about: **

I've come up with the girl's names and I would like you to pick which one is the most suiting for her. Don't be shy to give in the polls eventhough you're just a guess, m'kay? :3

1. Nagisa Aikawa - Japanese

2. Chloe Jordan - English

3. Dominique Redriquez - HxH type

I gives out three since the types of names in Hunter x Hunter are divided into three as well : Japanese, English, and HxH type

If you have another suggestion then just tell me :)

**Vote for this in either _my profile_ or _add it in your review_ :D The poll will _end_ in the _10th of July_!  
**

Okay! Thank you for reading and see you next time! XD

Hanabi Mirei :3


	7. Chapter 7

Hanabi Mirei owns nothing of Hunter x Hunter.

She only owns the plot and her OC.

Enjoy! XD

**P.S. READ AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE! :)**

A Not So Dream Come True

CHAPTER 7

_'-is not making a request at me,'_ confusion filling my head.

"Good morning, Mrs. Zoldyck. Thank you for inviting me to such fine tea party. It's truly a pleasure," I give out a smile.

"Good morning! Why, thank you for giving me your time to drink tea with me," Alluka grins.

_'Does Alluka's Nen activate only in certain times? Or perhaps once a day? Maybe because this is her play time right now so she won't 'pester'?'_ I ask myself, digging information inside my head.

The manga did not explain any of the questions I have which disappoint me.

_'I remember Mitsuba and Yasuha was 'pestered' by Alluka in around the morning and late afternoon in the manga when they were taking Alluka a walk or such. I can't say about Kasuga since she was 'pestered' in Alluka's cell. I think it's safe to assume that Alluka will 'pester' around that time,'_ my brain works just in the way I want it.

While I am trying to think about what is actually happening here, I smartly say, "It's nothing, really. Your invitation came just when I thought I will stuck in the library, waiting for my beloved husband to come home from his work."

"Oh, well I do am glad to have you here," says the girl in front of me, happily.

"Well, then! Shall we start the tea party?" I invite the girl.

Alluka shrugs and says, "Why not?"

_'I also remember that Alluka will not respond to any changing subjects when she 'pesters'. She only responds to the answer of her requests. Therefore, anyone have to fulfill her wants if they don't want to die. Though, I've found something strange about this one for awhile...'_ my hand moves to pour a virtual tea to Alluka's cup.

"Here you go," I act cheerfully to not get anymore suspicious.

Shouldn't they be able to postpone some of the requests by saying yes then say the date or time you will fulfill the request?

"Thank you. Here! Have some of the cupcakes I baked this morning! It's delicious!" the black haired girl offers virtual cupcakes

"I'll take one, thank you," I grab the 'cupcake' and pretend to eat it.

Mitsuba, Yasuha, and Kasuga didn't do that one so I can't say it might work, but there's the possibility, right?

Could it be that is why I am being tested by Zeno?

No.

He could have just said so in the beginning. No need to be very hostile if that's what he wants me to do.

He wanted to test the ability or something that is inside of me. The thing that interests him.

"Hmm! It's really delicious! How did you make it? Mind giving me tips?" I give the girl a compliment.

"Oh, it's easy. All you need to do is...," Alluka explains, but I take that time to think things through.

Clues I have right now are...

_1. Alluka has not made any request to me at all for the last one hour and fifty minutes._

_2. Zeno is interested in the an ability or thing I have._

_3. That ability or thing have something to do with Alluka's power._

Hmm...

_'Think it through,'_ I nod at Alluka's explanation from time to time, _'Why wouldn't Alluka 'pester' me?'_

Ups. I almost forgot an important detail right there.

Zeno will have to wait for the right time if he wants to do the last experiment which he_ did_.

He would not wake me up if he didn't want me to be Alluka's testing subject. He would have waited for me to wake up by myself like any villain would do in cartoons and animes I watch.

_'I must be in the time Alluka will 'pester' to anyone she finds,'_ I now "Oh," at Alluka's talking to make it seems like I am paying attention to her

I try to hid a frown when I come up with the only think I have in my mind about all of this.

Why? Simple.

The idea sounds really ridiculous. Scratch that. It really is ridiculous and it's impossible to have such thing even in this world in my opinion.

_'But that's the only think I can assume with all the clues I have,'_ I mentally sigh in frustration, _'Kami... To actually think that the thing I have is-'_

"Young Master, I am here to bring you and your guest your lunches," a manly voice suddenly says from the door.

Wait, what?

Young Master?

Am I hallucinating from the lack of food? I think I am...

I look at the owner of the voice to see a butler there with 2 trays of food. He gives us the tray without much of another word before he left the cell. His expression gives out nothing and his eyes are like pools of blackness. Lack of emotions are the best word to describe not just him, but _all_ of the butler in the Zoldyck mansion.

_'Time sure flows faster when we are busy with something,' my stomach growls quite loudly for my liking, 'All those thinking sure makes me hungry and I haven't eaten anything since last night,'_ I say inside my head, surprised that my stomach didn't hurt for not eating at the supposed time.

"Your tummy growls so loud, Miss! It sounds funny!" Alluka laughs.

"Yep. I know. My tummy got mad at me for not giving it any food to digest, so it's demanding me to give it food before it punishes me with tummy ache," I explain childishly.

"Then you better eat before your tummy punish you. Please, help yourself," the girl gives me her toothy grin.

"Itadakimasu!" the girl claps her hands beside me.

She begins eating her lunch gleefully while on the other side...

I haven't touch any of the food in front of me just yet. What if it was poisoned? What if it was mixed with some mixture or something alike?

I swallow all the pooling saliva in my mouth as I ponder. Alluka seems to notice this because she says,

"Aren't you going to eat your lunch, Miss?"

I am startled by her sudden voice, but I nod slowly, "I will... Don't worry,"

Suddenly, Killua's younger sister picks up one of the food in my plate and eat it. She chews the food before swallow it.

"There's nothing in the food if that's what you're worried about. See? Nothing's happening to me," Alluka spoons her food and plops it to her mouth.

"A-Alright. If you say so, Alluka-chan," I timidly say.

_'Zeno wouldn't poison you because he still wants you,'_ I encourage myself to eat.

Spooning the food on the plate, I lift the spoonful of it in front of my mouth,

_'Here goes nothing!'_ I open my mouth and shove the food quickly

I eyes widen immediately when my tasting bud touch the food.

...

"Let's go, Killua," The old man turns himself to the door.

"Okay," the boy answers slowly.

Both of them have witnessed the scene before their eyes that that girl in the pajamas have something very special inside of her. The silver haired boy still finds it hard to believe that the girl managed to survive in the same cell as Alluka and she didn't even want anything from that girl!

_'There must be something inside the girl that made her survive. Is it her aura? No. That's not it. She didn't have any of those dangerous aura like the one his Aniki hasat all. She is pretty much a harmless girl,'_ Killua stuffs his hands inside his pockets.

_'Then, she must have has a special power similar to Alluka in a way,'_ Killua says in his mind.

_'Yeah, that sounds right. She has a _power_,'_

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE! THERE MIGHT BE A VERY USEFUL INFORMATION WAITING FOR YOU!**

* * *

Author's Note :

Hello there, readers! XD

Well, there goes another chapter for this story of mine and I did left it in a cliff hanger for both sides, did I? Haha~ X3

By the way, I was wondering about what you think about this sort of power Killua said she has. **What 'power' do you think the girl has?** I'm very curious in what you think so please let me know will you? XO

And don't forget to **review** the chapter or the story please! I would love to hear all of the opinion you have! :D

Like always, critics, suggestions, advices, comments, and such are very much welcome in this story!

If you do have anything to ask in these 7 chapters I published, but don't have the confidence to say it in the review, you are also welcome by sending me a PM!  


Don't forget to make this story as your favorite if you like it very much and follow it :)

I also have an **announcement that the current poll result for the girl's name** which is:

1. Nagisa Aikawa : 6 votes

2. Chloe Jordan : 1 vote

3. Dominique Rendriquez : 0 vote

4. Other name : 0 vote

For the mean time, the name with most wote is Nagisa Aikawa. Although, the result could still change! **The poll will end in the 10th of July**, make sure to remember that alright? Vote can be via **review** or **vote** in my profile :)

I also want to take this chance to thank :

**My Reviewers** : OkitaRin, , Sanity'sRival, XxdeadlygirlxX, TAFEDS, KieyuuMizuumi, ka-chan, AnimeRockzzz, Lani0108, Lunagorn, Kim Che Ri, and Rosellet

Thank you for your review/s and I'm really looking forward in hearing your future reviews! I'll be waiting for them! XD

**The people who add this story as their favorites** : AnimeRockzzz, Animecraz-XD, AquariaOceana123, Kim Che Ri, Lani0108, Latias876, Lunagorn, Se7th Heav N, XxdeadlygirlxX, and ellimakarownie

Thank you for adding this story in one of your favorites! I'm truly happy and glad that you did this! Thank you so much! XD

**The people who follow this story** : AnimeRockzzz, . , KieyuuMizuumi, Kim Che Ri, LKNs, Lani0108, Latias876, Lunagorn, OkitaRin, Sanity'sRival, XxdeadlygirlxX, Yamiroo Alice, YuuH201, crkossi, , pacificstella, and secretlovers

Thank you for following this story! I'm glad that this story is worth waiting for each update I give! Thank you! XD

**All those reader out there who keep following this story**, thank you so much! XD

**ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT!**

This is the last thing I would like to announce... I will be publishing _**2 new Hunter x Hunter fanfictions**_ in this web!

One will be a Killua x OC and Kurapika x OC while the other one will be a Gon x OC!

I have those ideas running in my mind for awhile now and I would like to let you know that I will be publishing them soon! XD

Well, then thank you again for reading and see you next week! XD

Hanabi Mirei :D


	8. Chapter 8

Hanabi Mirei owns nothing of Hunter x Hunter.

She only owns the plot and her OC.

Enjoy! XD

A Not So Dream Come True

CHAPTER 8

_'W-What...'_ I say in my head.

Alluka, who notices my reaction, pauses her eating and look at me with concern in her eyes.

"Miss? Are you alright?" she asks slowly.

What the... the food...

It feels so...

This food...

This food is...!

"Kami... What... the heck with this food!" I shouts, making Alluka jumps on her seat a bit.

"Is there something wrong with the food, Miss? Is it not to your liking?" Alluka leans herself a bit to me.

"This is the most delicious food I have ever taste my entire life! It's just so-! The texture is... Eep! The light seasoning is just... Oh my God! There's no word that can describe how this taste like!" my hand trembles in holding the spoon to the very delicious lunch in front of me.

Seriously! Nothing can describe how it taste!

It's so high class! The texture, the smell, the taste, just all of them are perfect!

The seasoning is light but it brings out the originality of the fresh ingredients!

It's just... so extraordinary!

This food must be brought from heaven!

"I don't think... I can... stop eating this food!" I say between munches.

It taste heaven like!

And the Zoldycks eat this food every single day of their lives!

It's so not fair! I want to eat this every day too!

"Slow down, Miss! Slow down! You might choke all your food if you keep doing it!" the black haired girl warns me.

I stop eating immediately.

_Jinx..._

I feel something is stuck in the middle of my throat and unfortunately...

It stops the air from coming to my lungs.

My hands skillfully search for the glass of water and I drink in the entire content of the glass immediately. I forcefully swallow the food once I feel water drenching my throat, creating easier access for the food.

I gasp, inhaling the so tasty oxygen through my mouth.

Trying to control my breathing, I mentally slap myself for getting so... _wild_! So... _out of control_!

"There, there... It's alright now. Drink some more, Miss," I hear a sweet voice from behind as well as a soothing tapping on my back.

That is when I realize that Alluka has rushed to my back to make sure I am alright.

"Thank you, Alluka-chan. I should've listened to what you said," my hand finds itself to my chest, trying to slow down my rapid heartbeat from the recent panic.

"It's okay. I'm glad you're alright," Alluka gives me another glass of water.

I take it from her as I say,"Thank you,"

"It's nothing," Alluka giggles at the sight of me trying to hold the urge to drink the water vigorously.

After that little incident, we eat our lunch slowly with little chat here and there. We put the trays away as we waited for the butler to come and get the empty trays. The door opens after a few minutes of waiting. The butler comes and gets the dirty plates diligently before going to the door.

Just when he steps out the cell, he stops his walking and moves to the side.

_'Someone's here to pick me up? Is it Zeno or Silva?'_ I figure.

Much to my dismay, I miss my calculation horribly because Killua is walking inside the cell oh-so-calmly. He gives a slight nod at the bowing butler before fixing his eyes to both of us.

"Onii-chan!" Alluka runs from her spot to give her brother a huge bear hug.

Killua smiles as he hugs his sister back.

"I didn't break my promise, right? Onii-chan come just in time," he grins.

_'Oh my God. I think I need a tissue if I am going to stay here longer...'_ I brush my nose slightly, afraid if blood is flowing out of it.

That grin is just so innocent and totally cute!

Killua's grin is just flawless!

It makes him look like such a bad boy at times which I like the most...

_'I love all of his naughty smiles... If only that can be showed to me in the right moment and situation,'_ I let out a sigh.

"Oi, _stupid girl_!" a boyish voice brings me back to reality.

"Huh?" I ask intensively while pointing at myself, silently asking that it's referring to me.

Is he referring to me?

Seriously?

"Of course, it's you, stupid girl. Is there another girl beside you and Alluka here, baka?" Killua shakes his head.

"What the-! Excuse me, I'm not stupid!" I scoff, "For your information-!"

"Blah... Blah... Blah... Yeah, yeah. Now come with me, stupid girl," Killua gestures to the door.

I clench both my hands before inhaling a long breath then letting it out, doing my best to not let anger get a hold of me.

Keep calm... Don't let him get to you...

_'Never, I expected Killua to be this of a brat,'_ I inhale as much air as possible,_'Seriously! I really can't believe that this childish boy is the Killua Zoldyck I've been fawning over for! I'll get it back, no worries...'_

Once I feel quite relax, I answer,

"Lead the way," I roll my eyes, "..._ old man_."

I hold back a smirk with an innocent smile when I see him tense and stop walking for a moment.

"Are you talking about yourself, woman?" Killua's eyes twitch a few times in irritation.

"Of course not!" I yell.

"Onii-chan! Stop turning adding oil to the fire!" Alluka scolds her brother.

"What? She started it!" Killua pointing at me.

I roll my eyes as I sarcastically say,"_Awesome_. It's all _my_ fault,"

"Of course, it-" the silver haired boy makes a come back, but his sentence is cut off.

"Nii-chan!" Alluka glares at her brother cutely.

Killua sighs in defeat and grumbles, "Okay, fine. I'm at fault._ Fine_!"

Alluka gives her brother a smile at his usual so-not-apologetic-self and shakes her head.

"Alright, you both can go to Grandpa now. Meet me in 15 minutes, okay?" Alluka ask innocently, as if nothing has happen before hand.

"I know Onii-chan will always keep his promise to Alluka," she shows him her toothy grin.

"Okay. Come on, stupid girl. We're going to Gramps," the boy puts his hands into the pocket in his pants.

"Still talking about yourself, huh?" I make a come back.

Grandpa?

He means Zeno, right?

_'Oh, it's the time then,'_ I follow behind the supposedly next heir of the Zoldyck.

...

Inside the huge mansion, two figures are walking calmly in the shadows. Their footsteps are echoing all over the corridor. One is a boy while the other is a girl. They keep on walking for sometime in silence. The silence is not like the awkward one, but neither it is the comforting one.

It's just silence...

_'Hmm? This is weird,'_ Killua says to himself after the third time they are walking straight ahead.

Why?

Because the girl is far from the condition of panic and such.

She tends to shrug her shoulders to relax her seemingly stiff shoulder and let out a shiver ever so suddenly. In the first turn, she flinches at the sight of the dark space eventhough the path is still filled with dim light from the torches on the wall.

That's a sign of nervousness and full of guard.

_'Though, she is still calmer despite the situation,'_ Killua turns to the right.

Many people tends to be shaking in a place like this, but she doesn't. She keep her cool and calm figure after a few times of her nervous or cautious reactions.

The boy and girl is now taking the stairs.

"Are we close yet?" The girl in pajamas asks.

"Just in the end of the corridor," he walks up the solid ground.

"Oh. Okay," she follows his steps.

There's just something fishy about this girl.

He can't get near it somehow.

There's this wall between them and that wall is blocking him from gaining the information he wants.

_Too calm and compose..._

_'Wait... wouldn't that mean that,'_ he turns his head to the back a bit, to get a look at the person behind him,_ '... she was expecting this to happen after Gramps gives her the talk?'_

The girl notices him and she blinks in a silent question of 'Something the matter?'

He looks away as if nothing happened. He keeps walking with hands inside his pocket while he's thinking.

That's strange._ Too_ strange actually.

Finally his feet stops in front of a large door, signing that they have reached their destination.

Killua knocks the door and barges in without waiting a reply.

"Brought her, Gramps," Killua pushes the girl inside, ignoring her later complain that he didn't need to push her.

"Ah. Thank you, Killua. You may go to Alluka's cell now," Zeno sits up from the chair to face his grandson.

"... Alright," the silver haired boy answers hesitantly.

Unfortunately, Zeno gives him no indication that he will tell him about it later. However, he seems to be aware that his grandson has figure a puzzle out.

_'This girl has planned this all along? Is that why she was so calm during her time with Alluka?'_ the boy asks himself with eyes narrowed.

If so, then sorry for her because her plan will fail.

Gramps definitely knows about this.

A Zoldyck will never let a person with knowledge of the _'dark side'_ of the Zoldyck make it out alive.

That is the way of the Zoldyck.

Secrets remain only in the estate and will never go out. Eyes are now watching very closely to the other people outside the family that stays in the mansion.

Butlers and maids and guests for that matter.

The boy continues to walk his way back with questions in his mind. Ont thing that he can make sure of though...

_'Gramps gonna kill her ...'_

* * *

Author's Note :

Yup! Another chapter! :D

Surprised? I hope not just yet, because there are many surprises in the future chapters! You need a healthy heart to be prepared for them XD Just kidding!

I add another of Killua's POV to spice things up! Happy? :)

Well, I will now announce that Nagisa Aikawa has votes of 10, Chloe Jordan has 1, and Dominique Redriquez has 1 as well! Keep voting since the poll will end tomorrow! Vote : via review or in my profile! XD

I also thank Micha'lea and TAFEDS for being a guest reviewer in the last chapter! And to answer your answer, Micha'lea, and a valuable information to all of you readers,** I will take this story all the way to Hunter Exam arc and so on until I felt that it's time X)**

By the way,** I have published the new HxH story! The title is "Merry-Go-Round Wonders"** :3 Read!

Reviews for both my stories please! Don't forget! XD

As always, I receive any kinds of comments, critics, suggestions, and stuff :D

Thank you for reading and see you next time!

Hanabi Mirei X)


	9. Chapter 9

Hanabi Mirei owns nothing of Hunter x Hunter.

She only owns the plot and her OC.

Enjoy! XD

A Not So Dream Come True

CHAPTER 9

The Zoldyck's supposed to be heir has gone back to his sister's cell and is now playing with her. Alluka did some simple requests to him when he came back, but they continued to play games after games until now. Though, an absence of a girl is still hanging in the air.

"Ne, Nii-chan," Alluka hugs her elephant doll.

"Yeah?" Killua looks at her.

"Where's Miss? I mean shouldn't she be playing with me right now? What did Grandpa do to her?" Alluka's face shows concern for the certain girl.

Killua turns to the door, don't know what exactly to say to his little sister.

"I don't know, Alluka... I don't know," he lies.

"Grandpa didn't kill her... right?" tears starts to pour in Alluka's eyes.

Killua sighs and hugs Alluka still speechless.

_'Eventhough my instinct told me that the girls dead by now, there's another voice that said she's alive,'_ Killua answers in his mind.

By previous thoughts he has, she will be killed.

Just something...

Something inside of him screams to him that the girl is still well and is still talking with Gramps.

If he keep this silence, there's no doubt Alluka will be harder to sooth.

He gotta do something to cheer her up a bit...

Killua lies on the floor, getting comfortable, "You still call that girl 'Miss'. Did you not know her name?"

"Hmm... Now that I think about it, I...," Alluka drops her doll immediately with a priceless expression, "...don't"

Killua stares at her in disbelieve before barks a laughter at his sister's expression and innocent personality. It's just too funny!

Her mouth turns into 'o' while her eyes widens like saucers!

"Nii-chan! It's not funny!" Alluka blushes in embarrassment.

"Yes, it is! Hahaha!" the older sibling clutches his hurting stomach.

The black-haired kid hits her brother with her elephant doll she has just dropped, "Onii-chan!"

"Okay! Okay!" Killua clamps his mouth, trying to hide another fit of laughter.

He fails pretty much though.

"Hmph!" Alluka puffs her cheeks in irritation, not believing her brother still finds her rude behavior to be funny.

The silver head ruffles Alluka's hair affectionately. Both their mouth turns to a smile after that.

"I hope Miss is, okay..." the girl turns her head towards the door, waiting for the girl who has manage to come inside her cell when she was sleeping soundly.

...

Inside Zeno's office, both are sitting facing each other while drinking tea. The older man sips his tea calmly, glancing at the girl in front of him time to time, waiting for a reaction.

He gets it.

A widening eyes movements and blinks.

Furrowed eyebrows.

Slightly flowing tears.

No sound from her lips.

No movement from below her eyes because she covers it with the piece of paper.

She hands him the file he lend her to read and takes a sip of her teacup.

Is that amusement he just sees?

"I can't believe it's true..." she mumbles, lack of any emotions other than grief and surprisingly...

Another amusement.

But overall...

_'Milluki has done very well in this kinds of job,'_ Zeno compliments his, one and only, fat grandson

The girl places the cup on the table before facing the the old man, sitting across herself, "So, what are you going to do with me now?"

Good. She accepts it.

Of course she didn't want to do any harm to them, right?

Everything seems to be going well.

Zeno strokes his long beard, "I will take that you accept anything given to you?"

"Yes," she nods.

This girl is something.

_'Not just she has the kind of power we can use to the fullest, she knows how to react at crucial times like now ,'_ Zeno hides a smile by drinking his tea, _'Why? Because she know what is good for her like any innocent human would do,'_

Smart girl.

"Then I want you to..."

...

I was taken to Zeno's studies by Killua half an hour ago. Zeno greeted me normally and gestured me to sit down right across his seat.

I complied and sat there. The old man offered me drinks and snacks to me.

Weird, isn't it?

_'He must have found something about my power...'_ I think.

Worry and doubts begins to grow inside of me.

Anxious of what is it that he wants to talk about and...

_'That thing in he's gripping,'_ my eyes narrows slightly at the piece of paper in the old man's hand.

"Here you go," Zeno gives me a cup of tea.

I nod my thanks and sip the tea gleefully.

_'Heaven~'_ my mind flies to nirvana at the deliciousness of the tea.

I can almost feel moe-moe flowers surrounding me when I sip the tea again.

A coughing is caught by my ears, causing me to stop drinking the liquid inside the cup and place it on the table.

"I won't beat around the bush. I'll just say it straight to the point," Zeno looks at me with his piercing eyes.

I gulp in reaction.

Anxiousness filling me again.

"I now know and aware of your power, no. You're_ Nen_ ability. Also, I finally found who you are..." he folds his finger in front of him, "_Nagisa Aikawa_,"

BAM!

I feel my heart stops for a second there.

He knows my name... But how?

How can he know?

I haven't spill any information about myself to Alluka or Killua by accident.

So how?

_'Damn it,'_ I curses, _'Now what? He knows I'm from another world as well? Screw you, Zeno Zoldyck, if you know about this one!'_

Zeno notice my surprise and release a low chuckle. He hands me the paper he has in his left hand before sipping his tea once again.

"Read it. That is you, correct?"

My hand hesitantly takes the paper.

What if this is my real information?

What if there's a note saying 'Nagisa Aikawa actually came from another world called 'Earth''

What if-!

_'Stop it! Let's just... read the content,'_ I shake every 'what if' questions off my brain.

Here goes nothing...

Tik... Tok... Tik... Tok... Tik... Tok... Tik... Prit!

_This... has got to be a joke._

I read the content of the file only to be left speechless for a moment.

The file contains a photo, about me, and my background filled with short answers.

My eyes widens as I pull the paper closer to my face.

Why?

To cover my mouth and nose as I am struggling to stop a sound of laughter from coming out!

The photo in there does look like me if I were to be animated.

But the information I have is hilarious!

It's a joke!

None of that information is true!

It's too cliche!

Want me to read it for you?

_"Name : Nagisa Aikawa_

_Age : 10 years old (Erm, I'm actually 12 in my world, but I think I look like a 10 years old. Though, I don't really know since I haven't seen my reflection even once when I'm here!)_

_Address : Rockblack Road no. 14_

_Born : Mies, 29 February ... (Seriously. That is not my birthday date! The data is cruel with me...)_

_Parents : Yuuya Will (real mother), 46, Risu Foi (aunt)_

_Siblings : Hitomi Will (half-younger sister), 5_

_Background : When Nagisa was a child, her father left her together with her mother for another woman named Pipho Dores because he hated to be working hard when he could spend lots of money with his current wife._

_Little Nagisa was left home alone at the age of seven. Her mother couldn't take the pressure of being a single mother and went out of the house leaving Nagisa to take care of herself in the broken left. The woman left with Hitomi, a child she had with another man named Gray Will. The woman blamed everything her ex-husband did to Nagisa and claimed that Nagisa was actually an accident before her ex-husband married her for the sake of his family's name._

_Soon after Nagisa was left, her aunt came to pick her up from the wrecked house and kept her as her own child because she didn't have a child of her own. Although, a year later, Risu found another man of her life after her husband died 2 years ago by accidentally spilled some orange juice at the man and dumped Nagisa near a trash truck so that her status would not be a 'mother with adoptive child'._

_Right now, she was staying with her married cousin and his family in their medium sized house near the D'Kree Company._

_There is a 5 times record that Nagisa has been kidnapped by pedophiles but strangely she has not been raped. All the men who kidnapped her disappeared after leaving the child in front of the police department."_

I do think that information is too dramatic to be true, isn't it?

Laughter is about to come out, even tears! Oops... My bad. The tears has come out...

I successfully release no sound, though, by thinking anything but the information I just read.

_'Bunny 1 hops in front of me... Bunny 2 hops in front of me... Bunny 3 hops in front of me...'_ my head tries to imagine little white cute and cuddly bunnies jumping in front of me while munching a carrot.

Good job, Nagisa!

Now think about the bunny turns old and died with the rest of the bunnies due to starvation.

_'Poor bunnies...'_ tears wells up in my eyes again but I blink it before it spills from the socket.

Well done, girl!

Mission acting grief and sorrowful... Begin!

I give the file to Zeno before sipping the tea once again.

"I can't believe it's true..." I mumble purposely.

"So, what are you going to do with me now?" my hand puts down the cup, acting that she's worried about her cousin and his family.

I catch his eyes smiling for a second before he strokes his long mustache, "I will take that you accept anything given to you?"

"Yes," I nod.

I wonder what he wants me to do.

"Then I want you to have a special training with Illumi for this special Nen power of yours starting tomorrow," tells the white haired man.

What?

Special training?

With Illumi?!

_'Oh shit! He's gonna kill me in process!'_ my heart screams.

"Don't worry. I will be supervising your training until you have at least half the power Illumi's," he continues.

But then... why the special training especially with Illumi?

I thought after this I will be trained by a butler (so I become a butler's assistant like Canary) or at least being forced into the Zoldyck Butler Academy.

"Why training with Illumi?" I ask.

"Well, of course," Zeno starts, "I am going to make that power of yours to our advantage. Therefore, after training, you will..."

My heart stops once again at what he says next.

_Kami... Do you consider myself lucky or not right now?_

* * *

Author's Note :

Hey! :D

Hmm... not much to say again but I hope you like what I called 'hilarious' and 'cliche' in the profile part! x.x

Can't seem to write much humor somehow...

And I guess you notices that I have used Nagisa Aikawa as her name because that name wins the voting! XD

An announcement I would like to say is that I am not sure if I can do an update next week because I have a busy high school student orientation week since I'll be a high school student tomorrow (I feel old...). Therefore, I publish this chapter sooner to make it up the lost that might happen.

Just pray for me and wish me luck for the orientation... Wishing everything will go well and I can do an update next week!

Reviews please! Pretty please? With the cherry and biscuit on top? XS

For Micha'lea : Thank you for the review in chapter 8! I too wanna have a taste of their food... *drooling* Ye-pee! A cookie! X3 *grabs the cookie immediately*

Critics, suggestions, comments, and corrections are welcome! PM me if you want to ask something! :)

Thank you for reading!

Hanabi Mirei :3


	10. Chapter 10

Hanabi Mirei owns nothing of Hunter x Hunter.

She only owns the plot and her OC.

Enjoy! XD

A Not So Dream Come True

CHAPTER 10

"Time's up! You may rest, Nagisa," the old man nods.

"Thank... you..." my body falls to the floor in exhaustion.

"What? That's it?" Illumi look at me with a hint of disappointment.

Zeno narrows his eyes at his grandson, "It's enough for a day, Illumi. She's developing her skills very well each day. She needs rest,"

"Ee... What a bore." the long black haired boy whines like a child.

Tch!

Enough with the insults please!

_'Hello? Normal human here in front of you!'_ I roll my eyes mentally.

I grudgingly sit up to face the Zoldycks in front of me. I hang my head to the side, resting my aching body and pulsing nerves.

_'It's getting harder to keep up with training everyday... Illumi is not being considerate about my well-being at all...'_ I bite my bottom lip to prevent a pained sound from leaking out.

As I thought.

Training with Illumi is like training with Satan himself.

It has been months ago since Zeno told me his plans for me. Things are going according to his plan. I hate to admit it, but I do need the training if I am going to the Hunter Exam and follow the rest of the story until who knows when.

_'Going to the Hunter Exam... How the heck can I do that when I'm stuck with this-'_ my thoughts are interrupted.

"Go back to your room and sleep. Practice will be at 6 in the morning. Don't be late." Zeno turns to talk to me.

I nod my head, too tired to speak or to move. My body sprawl across the floor for awhile, before I push myself into walking to my room. My muscles are screaming for me to stop moving, while my brain continues to urge me into walking faster to bed.

_'Can't take another step...'_ black dots start to appear in my eyes.

I force myself to wake up, but it's too late.

I fall into unconsciousness.

...

Killua turns around at the sound of something falling. His hands move from inside his pocket to his sides, ready for anything that might come at him. Nothing make an indication that someone's coming though.

_'They must be hiding...'_ he walks back.

Not quite...

After a few steps, he sees a figure on the floor. Blood, scars, injuries, and bruises can be seen from his eyes. He sighs at the girl on the floor.

_'She collapses... again,'_ Killua rolls his eyes.

This is the tenth time he sees Nagisa drops from exhaustion. He feels slightly sorry for her, but Illumi has taught him to not pity anyone. Thus, the feeling comes as fast as it goes.

The boy carries Nagisa to her room and orders the maids to clean up her wounds and change her clothes. The maids bow to him when they finish their job and he nods in response.

He looks at the sleeping girl silently, not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere in the room. He keep looking at her until he realizes that he will be late to go and play with his sister again.

Just as he turns around, a weight pushes him down on the floor.

"What's your business here?" he hears the voice above him says coldly.

...

I open my eyes only to see the same door that brought me to the Hunter x Hunter world.

_'What is it doing here?'_ I tilt my head to the side in confusion.

This door shouldn't be here...

I haven't even get started with the ridiculous job.

"Greetings, my dear customer," a voice echoes in the dark.

I look around, expecting to see _it_ anywhere in the blackness.

"On your shadow, sweetie," _it_ chuckles lightly.

_'My shadow?'_ I lift my eyebrow as I don't understand what he meant by that.

How is there a shadow when there's no light?

"Where does a shadow glue to you?" I can feel _it_ hiding another laughter.

My eyes avert downward to the floor and whadaya know?

_It_'s there, waving at me vigorously.

I waste no time to go straight to the point, "I'm not going home, right?"

"No, your not. You still have to amuse me further in the Hunter Exam and so on. You still have a long journey, darling. No worries!"_ it_ grins.

"I'll hold on to that. So?" I shrug, indicating _it_ to explain what _it_ wants with me.

_It_ blinks as_ it_ says, "Can't I say hello to my customer? Nine months have passed since the first time you come here and my, I love how you can solve my riddles,"

Riddles?

"You mean like why I go back to my world and about my power?" I cross my arms.

"Bingo!" _it_ laughs, "You like your power I gave you? It's special, you know! And expensive to buy in the store! Though, since I've been watching your every step, I think buying that Nen for you is not a waste. You're growing exceptionally slower than my other customers, but in a strong, definite pace. The power-"

"The power to nullifies any Nen power within a certain distance. The distance is equal to the size of my En while the duration is how long can I keep my Ren times 4. This basic power is what I called "Null Zone"." I cut it off

"Te-hee~ A fantastic power, ne? But, if you want to use this Nen power multiple abilities to the fullest, the condition will change." _it_ smiles gleefully.

I nod slowly, "Yeah. The condition for the duration will be how long can I keep my En..."

"Ping-pong!" the shadow under the floor twirls.

Null Zone. I used it when I played with Alluka for two straight hours.

Just then, my En is already a meter from my skin and I can keep my Ren up to 30 minutes.

Although, all of that is a gift from_ it_ to every customer who have the same wish as mine.

_'I couldn't have make it without that...'_ I smile thankfully at it.

"Well, you can use Ten and Ren much better than the first time! Keep up the good work, alright?" _it_ encourages me.

"I will." I nod.

"Oh! almost forgot about the last little bits of information!" _it_ jumps lightly.

"What is it?" I ask.

"You see, the key will appear only when you are in. your world. The key will disappear once you go inside the other world. And!" _it_ stops to look at me with a smirk

"Nevermind~ It won't be that fun to watch if I tell you now!" _it_ turns around.

"Oh, come on! Will it spoil your fun a lot?" I pout.

_It_ nod enthusiastically, "Yes, it will. Though, as an exchange for this information, I will give you 2 things,"

More gifts? Seriously?

"First of all, I will send you some things that will be useful for you in the future to your room. The next one is..." _it_ smirks once again.

"What?" I blink.

_It_ chuckles once again as it asks...

"Aren't you interested in the one who forces me to push you back home?"

That question brings me to ecstasy.

What about the answer?

... The answer serves me a serious state of shock.

"My, my~ One of my favorite customers has pull the heart of a certain Zoldyck otaku because she has the complete package to try on the girl cosplay clothes he bought~"

...

I snap my eyes open, wanting to scream so loud when I heard a footstep beside me.

_'Don't tell me... It's Milluki?!'_ my face reflects disgust right away.

As quickly as possible, I pounce on the figure.

"What's your business here?" I say coldly, trying to scare the person under me.

Out of instinct, I push the person down.

Which probably, not the best thing to do... to the wrong person.

"Damn it, Nagisa! I know, you're as heavy as an hippo, but you don't have to prove it on me!" Killua groans in pain.

My eyes widen in surprise when something clicks in my head.

Killua is on the floor...

The worst case is with me on top.

_'Milluki... I blame you for this!'_ I angrily curse the big-fat-pig in my head.

* * *

Author's Note :

Hey! It's been awhile! XD

Well, I did warn you that I might not do an update last week, so I update it today!

I did told some of you that I might publish the next chapter a few days back, but I found no time to write unfortunately...

But, hey! I update it now, right? X3

Sooooo, how do you like the power I give Nagisa? Congratulation Lani0108! You almost guess it right! X3

Like that Milluki was actually the culprit for why Nagisa go back to her world? Very unexpected, ne? XP

For : Micha'lea

Hahaha! XD Thanks for reviewing! Can't wait for your review for this chappy! X3

Reviews please! XD Want it so, so, so much!

Critics, comments, suggestions, and such are always welcome in here! PM me if you need anything!

Thank you for reading and see you next time!

Lots of love,

Hanabi Mirei ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Hanabi Mirei owns nothing of Hunter x Hunter.

She only owns the plot and her OC.

Enjoy! XD

A Not So Dream Come True

CHAPTER 11

In Alluka's cell at noon, Killua and Alluka are playing together. They play, and play, and play, and eventually they stop playing due to his brother's backache.

"Nii-chan! You can stop playing for the day, you know," Alluka looks at her brother grimacing when she was on his back.

"I-It's okay, Alluka. Nothing your Nii-chan can't handle... Owh!" Killua drops to the floor, still with his sister on top.

Alluka sighs, "See? It's no fun playing with Nii-chan if Nii-chan is hurt!"

"Sorry, Alluka," Killua apologized, "You can blame this backache on that hippo-girl, Nagisa. And for Nii-chan's lateness too! She practically pounce on me after I have so kindly carry her to her room! She even thinks that I'm that perverted pig! That stupid of a girl! I'm still amazed that she lost with Mike in weight..."

The black haired girl tilts her head to the side in confusion.

Nagisa...?

Who is Nagisa?

What a strange name.

She can swear that there's no one in this mansion named Nagisa.

Could she be a new maid then?

If she is, then she should've been informed.

_'I might have forgotten her though...'_ Alluka frowns as she searches through her brain for the foreign name.

"What's wrong Alluka?" Killua sits up, looking at his sister curiously.

"Alluka remembers no Nagisa in this mansion, Nii-chan," the girl puffs her cheeks.

"Nagisa? Nagisa is the annoying girl who is winning Gramps' heart with her power." Killua frowns at the topic.

_'Why are we talking about the stupid girl again?'_ the boy asks himself, which earns a silence.

"Winning Grandpa's heart? Her power?" Alluka blinks.

"U'huh! That's right, Alluka," the older brother nods.

"Grandpa likes Nagisa in Mama-Papa way?" she asks innocently.

"Ye-What?! No!" Killua sticks his tongue in disgust.

_'Remind me to put all those DVD that old hag in the trash after this.'_ he takes a note mentally.

"Then-"

Killua interrupts her before she can finish her sentence, "You're too young to understand, Alluka. Maybe next time."

Alluka says, "Really?"

"U'huh,"

"Like really, reeeeally?" Alluka rolls her tongue at the 'e'

"Yes, Alluka," Killua sighs.

Alluka stares at Killua the longest time while Killua puts his innocent masks on, "I don't believe you."

"You don't trust Nii-chan now? Ow, Nii-chan is hurt, you know..." Killua fakes a hurting expression with puppy eyes.

Alluka rolls her eyes, "Didn't Nii-chan just said "Nothing Nii-chan can't handle" ?"

Killua puts away his mask and blinks, "Nii-chan did? Really?"

"Nii-chan!" Alluka pounces on him annoyed at her brother's teasing, "Alluka is no child!"

"Alluka is a child." Killua laughs, "A very cute and cuddly child."

At that Alluka blushes while childishly punches him with her small fists.

"Small, smart, and happy-go-lucky,"

She stops punching and crosses her arms as she tries to convince herself that she is angry with her brother right now with a pouty mouth.

"... And not to forget, one of a kind and the sweetest sister of mine." he hugs her tightly.

"Buuw... I can't deny those facts," she hugs her brother back, liking it very much.

If she can grow a tail like a cat, she is sure that that tail will wag crazily at Killua's affection towards her as she mewls continuously.

Nii-chan always has his way of winning a conversation. He's naughty and a cheater at games. He often curses if the enemy in the game is winning and shouts "Kiss my ass!" if he's winning the battle. It may be an embarrassing scene to see but that is her brother. Her kind, loving, protective, energetic, and the sweetest brother in all the universe!

Man... how lucky she is to have him next to her right now.

And Alluka is sure to have Killua by her side always and will not leave her behind without a reason. He will come back if he was gone and that will be no less than a week!

The poor girl, however, doesn't know what she doesn't know, about her brother's leaving in December which is 4 months from now...

"Ah! Nii-chan!" Alluka realizes something.

"What?" Killua looks at her.

"You haven't answer my question!" she pouts.

"Which question?" he raises an eyebrow.

"Who is this Nagisa girl? Could it be your girlfriend?! Hurray! Alluka got a new sister!" Alluka look at him with stars in her eyes.

Killua has never felt so insulted in his life until just now... Or so he thought.

_'Scratch throwing those DVD in the trash. I'm gonna turn it into a dust and threatens that hag to never come near Alluka again! Ever!'_

...

"Ha-chii! Ha-chii!" I sneeze.

What the?

What's the big idea?

Sneezing in the middle of the heat?

_'Screw whoever it is talking behind my back!'_ I mumble.

Another 2 months of training with Illumi with earn me my job and I expect Killua to go out of the mansion in December just like what _it_ has said in the letter.

Yep! One of the items _it_ sent me is a letter about what will happen from August to December (many contains hints). I also got a phone from Illumi yesterday which is how I can know what date is it right now. It sucks that it is written in the Hunter x Hunter language, so I spend more than an hour to figure that problem out.

Now that I think about it, I have to learn that language fast as well.

_'What a drag...'_ I let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's August already and the exam is in first week of January. Knowing Killua, he might have planned this from a long time and will probably go in the middle of December. I haven't heard about Illumi receiving a mission that requires the Hunter license either. Thus that mission should be given to him after Killua runs away.

_'Another 4 months... It's a long time but with Illumi, that is considered a short time of training,'_ I huff, _'I'm still wondering how I will go to the Exam. I mean my job requires me to stay at the mansion...'_

"Finish sweeping Mike's poppies, Nagisa?" Illumi appears behind me all of the sudden.

"Gimme a minute to return this broom back," I say with a poker face, not really surprised at his sudden appearance.

Hey, I've gotten used to it by now.

"I don't want to wait that long. I'll just give you 30 seconds to return that broom. Starting... now!" Illumi complains.

Even this annoying habit of his.

"1!... 2!... 3!" the long haired boy counts.

"Okay! Fine!" I grumble as I return the broom to the cupboard in the servant house as fast as possible.

_'I don't want another hour of with Illumi after training, thank you.'_ I hiss.

...

Timeskip : 2 months

...

All of the Zoldyck family member are together in the family private living room. No one seems to know the reason why they are called for, with the exception of Zeno Zoldyck.

"Is there something serious going on here?" Milluki whines, "If not then I'm going back to my room! There are 20 animes I need to watch today! I can't wait another second to get my hands on them!"

"Shut it, Milluki! Do you something about this, Grandfather?" Kikyo Zoldyck asks politely.

"Nope. Not a clue, Kikyo." Maha shrugs, "Though, I bet it's something very important."

"I think I have a clue to what this is about, but I still can't tell for sure," Silva rubs his chin as he sat in the luxurious couch near the fireplace.

"Nii-chan, why is Alluka called for?"' Alluka hides behind her brother.

Killua shakes his head not having a clue and Kalluto just stands there looking at him from Kikyo's right.

Illumi turns his head to the door, "Oh, look,"

Everyone turns their head to the door as it opens revealing Zeno and a petite girl. The girl closes her eyes as she walks behind the man and puts her hands on top of each other on her thighs.

"What is the meaning of this, Father?" Silva stands up form his seat.

"Let me introduce you to our new maid. She has been here for awhile with very fine skills and unique ability that will surprise us all. She's in our side which is an advantage," Zeno smiles.

Killua looks at the girl in surprise.

_'No... way.'_ he says in his head.

"It's... It's...! Mi-" Alluka shutter.

_"... Nagisa Aikawa, Alluka's personal caretaker."_

* * *

Author's Note :

Hello! It's been such a long time since I updated this story x_x So sorry!

High school life proves to be tough and I'm just getting started with it... Oh well! I'll just do my best in every subject possible :S

And that is Nagisa's job! Surprised once again? Or maybe not? :P

Well, I got such less reviews in the previous chapter, but I do hope I will get much more in this one!

I'm so sorry if the canon are somewhat OOC and stuff... Truly sorry!

REVIEWS! I WANT REVIEWS! XD

Critics, comments, suggestions, and such are welcomed! PM me if you want to ask something! :3

See you next time!

Hanabi Mirei :D


	12. Chapter 12

Hanabi Mirei owns nothing of Hunter x Hunter.

She only owns the plot and her OC.

Enjoy! XD

A Not So Dream Come True

CHAPTER 12

It's been a few months from the day I arrived in this world. I really did became Alluka's personal maid after I completed Illumi's training. I'm practicing my formality from then on, something I particularly hate sine they are supposed to be unreal and I have more than enough power to wreck them apart in my word. Main keyword : My world. Thus I call most of them with honorific suffics, excluding Killua and Alluka when we are alone.

And so, there are fun moments in this mansion I still remember like it was just yesterday. I actually doubt there was until I experienced myself. Restraint is still in there as expected, but at least Alluka-chan can go outside the mansion but not the gate so it's better than nothing. Alluka-chan has been trapped inside the cell for too long. The child needed fresh air from the trees and the sun's kiss. Alluka-chan is not a pet, therefore this is one of the rights of being a human being with the exception of the supernatural power of course.

Now, back to the topic that I want to share with you guys. Just yesterday, Alluka-chan wanted to play tag so I joined the black haired kid to the woods. I purposely slowed down my pace and let the child caught me with ease once we start. We played with nothing but joy and happiness. He was so full in the game that he didn't know about my little cheating for a few rounds.

Unfortunately, that stopped when Killua appeared after a mission.

He had arrived for a few seconds after passing Canary and was interested in the laughing sounds in the woods. Killua being Killua spilled the truth when I silently told him not to with a hand gesture when Alluka-chan was taking a break. I got mad at him for doing so, but he innocently answered,

"I thought you asked me to tell Alluka about it so I complied,"

Gosh! Is he a dummy or what?!

Okay, that's an exageration and an insult towards the heir-sama of the famous assasin in this world. I will be punished if any of them hear this thought of mine.

Although, seriously, everyone would know the meaning of the point finger in front of the lips right?

Did he just teased me for fun?

Didn't he want his precious little 'sister' to be having fun and happy?

'Sister'.

Yes. I am very aware that I am using the quote mark on each end of that word and if you realized it, I use the word 'he' instead of 'she' when I refers to Alluka some paragraphs before.

Why did I do that?

Maybe you should hear this story of mine after the game of tag ended...

...

"Let's bath together!" the girl turned her attention to me.

The anger from my previous cheating is gone from her sweet voice as if there is no anger to begin with.

_'The skill of a child. Forgive and forget,'_ I reminded myself to hold onto that principal to prepare myself in the future

"Hmm? Aren't you supposed to be taking a bath alone or being bathed with another maid?" I pressed my weight to my knees as I lean to look at her.

"You're her personal maid now so _'Her wish is your command'_ you could say," Killua answered

"I know, I know. You don't have to remind me, Killua. I just want to make sure if everything is okay to do that. Just as you said, I'm in a lower level than herself in this mansion," I rolled my eyes

"Come on! Bath time! Bath time!" Alluka held my hand and began to drag me to the mansion

She stopped after a few step.

I was wondering why she stopped so suddenly.

Though...

I never would have thought that Alluka could ask something like this...

So innocently yet so boldly...

"Onii-chan! Join Alluka's bath!"

...

...

Speechless.

Killua and I were speechless. Both of us had tomato faces at the little girl's suggestion.

"Hmm? Daijoubu, Onii-chan?" Alluka tilted her head to the side.

Killua tried to cover his face, but failed miserably as he said, "G-G-Gomen, Alluka. I can't j-join your ba-bath,"

"Ee? Nande? You always agree with bathing with me before..." Alluka pouted.

"I-I can't right now. I have to report to old man right now," the older Zoldyck reasoned.

"Then we'll wait for you, ne Nagisa-chan?" Alluka looked at me, surprising me even more.

I clearly can't face anyone right now.

I'm dying in embarrassment!

"W-Well... Uh.. Um..." I shuttered, unable to make a proper word.

"Nagisa-chan? Not you too?" Alluka teared up.

Oh no, oh no, oh no!

Can't make her cry!

_'I don't want to go through Illumi's training again!_' I screamed inside my head.

"No! Don't cry, Alluka-chan! I'll take a bath with you, it's just that..." another blush crept on my cheeks.

"It's what?" Alluka innocently asked

Damn!

How come Kikyo or someone from the Zoldyck didn't tell about the difference about boy and girl of their anatomy and behavior and such to Alluka!

I can't explain all of that to her now can I?

She's still a kid! And I'm a kid as well in appearance!

"You see, Alluka-chan. I know both you and I are girls and your brother is a boy. Girls can bath together and the same goes for boys, but girls can't bath with boys unless they are in a certain relationship," I tried to explain

"Certain relationship?"

Crap!

I don't like where this is going...

Gotta make it as simple as possible...

NO Perverted Stuff.

"Yes. Like your mother and father. They can bath together. Your brothers can bath together as well and since you haven't come to puberty yet, you are included. All of you are blood-related just with you with the different sex than the rest of your siblings,"

"Oh. I get it now. So Nagisa-chan has come to puberty and not a part of the family so you can't bath with Onii-chan unless you become his wife?" Alluka put her fist on her palm in a 'I get it' pose

She said If I'm Killua's wife...

Crap.

I can't stop my brain from imagining Killua and I getting together and married...

"Y-No... I haven't but I'm not a part of your family, Alluka," I felt another hotness on my face.

"Onii-chan is my brother and I haven't come to puberty yet, so I can bath with him?" Alluka looked at her brother.

"Y-Yep," Killua blushed again as he recalled the previous conversation.

Alluka smiled happily that she finally understand, but then a question comes in her mind.

"Ne, Nagisa-chan?"

"Yes, Alluka-chan?"

... tik tok tik tok tik tok

"What is puberty?"

... silence.

"Ne, Killua-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"You're it,"

...

"Bath time~ Bath time~" Alluka kept on saying.

I followed her to her personal bathroom which is as luxurious as any top class hotel have.

_'This mansion never ceased to amaze me,'_ I thought as I help Alluka remove her dirty clothes from all the running.

"Hands in the air, Alluka-chan," I squated in front of the girl as she do as told.

I pulled the shirt from her upper body and put the piece of cloth beside me inside a basket for dirty clothes.

"Here, Nagisa-chan!" Alluka gave me her pants together with her underwear.

"Why thank you. You go to the tub first while I put the clothes in the washing machine," I ushered her to the tub, looking at the mountain of clothes in the basket.

"Okay! You will bath with me, right, Nagisa-chan?" Alluka made sure as she was now inside the bath tub

"Yep. I'll take my change of uniform first alright? I'll call your Onii-chan so that he will go bath with you first before you can bath with me. How about that?"

Nope. I wouldn't come back.

It's too embarrassing. I'd never taken a bath with anyone but my mother in my whole life.

"Eee. But I want the two of you to bath together with me at the same time..." Alluka stands up from the tub

... Oh. Kami.

There is an Elephant... on Alluka's body.

_A freaking elephant!_

Oh. My. God.

I turned around with eyes close, doing my best to get rid of the image I'd just seen.

. Hell?!

Whatthehell, Whatthehell, Whatthehell, Whatthehell, Whatthehell?!

'Alluka's a boy... Alluka's a boy... Alluka's a Freaking Boy!' I felt my body shaking.

I'd always thought Alluka's a girl!

Always thought it's a she, not a he!

_But the anatomy says otherwise..._

_'Gah! Stop it! It's alright... Alluka's still young. I'm still practicing to be a good maid for her-I mean, him! No problem... I shouldn't be acting this way!'_ I released a huge breath I'd been holding.

As I am struggling to accept the truth, hotness creeps my cheeks once again.

_'Nothing is wrong, Nagisa. It will be alright. You just need time to accept this,'_

"Is something wrong, Nagisa-chan?" Alluka asked, concern.

"Y-Yes. I just have... something in my eye for a moment there," I laughed nervously.

"Oh. I see," she-er, he said,

The scene seemed to play over and over again in my mind.

I can't stop it from showing!

_'This is so not healthy for my body and my mind!'_ I breaths in and out, trying to regain my composure.

When suddenly...

"Alluka, Nii-chan's coming in!" the door opens by a smiling Killua.

Killua... Three and a quarter naked.

I repeat myself.

Killua... _Three and a quarter naked._

With small towel hanging loosely on his waist, being hold by his left hand as his other one slides the door open

His smile dropped instantly.

His blue eyes reflected surprise beyond belief. He was...

So shock to see me...

... To my utmost dismay, _his left fist loosen its grip._

Loose enough to make the piece of cloth drop to the floor.

I inhaled a breath as my instinct about to let out a scream.

Killua noticed this, cursed loudly before taking the towel from the floor with his right hand while shutting my mouth with the left as he pushed me to the wall beside the door.

"Damn! Don't start a ruckus, you idiot!" Killua leaned to me as he says that, his face too is bright red.

Our noses are about to touch and my face grew hotter than ever.

"What the hell are you still doing here, stupid girl?! Shouldn't you have left 10 minutes ago?! Hey! Answer me!" Killua took a hold of my shoulder with one of his hand.

... I, Nagisa Aikawa, 10 years old in appearance, 13 years old in reality (just turned 13!), collapse for the first time then and there with quite a big amount of blood lost.

I should have been more careful like what it had warned me in one of the letter.

* * *

Author's Note :

Do hope you kind of enjoy this as much as I do.

I can't help but write this idea that have been lingering in my head ever since I discovered that Alluka is a boy!

I'm so sorry for the late update, but I thank all of you for being loyal to this story and keep waiting for the update!

I also want to thank those who have reviewed the previous chapter! I'm sorry I couldn't write your names one by one T.T

Reviews please!

Critics, advice, comments, suggestions, corrections, and such are welcomed!

Thank you for reading and see you next time!

Hanabi Mirei


	13. Chapter 13

Hanabi Mirei owns nothing of Hunter x Hunter.

She only owns the plot and her OC.

Enjoy! XD

A Not So Dream Come True

CHAPTER 13

The sunlight that comes from the window beside my bed, forces me to wake up. My body feels awfully weak and I don't have any desire to do anything today.

I know better not to slack off though.

'Okay. Let's start listing what am I going to do today,' I scratch my arm, 'Is there anything from the past days that I need to remember?'

My brain hates me in the morning, and today is not an exception. It never wants to be pushed around after waking up even if it's just a simple request to remember a large event. And so I came up with a brilliant idea to always write important things in a memo on the table beside my bed.

'Hmm... Well, today Alluka will have some lesson with Gotoh-san from 9 a.m. until 12 p.m., so I have to wake her up approximately an hour before that for his bath and breakfast. And another lesson continue with Kikyo for two and a half hours after lunch. At three, Alluka will have her play time with Killua outside including her late afternoon walk and that concludes spending her tea time in the garden,' I read through the memo.

'That's strange... I thought I have a busy day today,' I sit up from my bed, 'And I think I'm forgetting something fishy at the mention of Alluka and Killua...'

My cheeks are burning for some reason and my head is throbbing painfully whenever I want to recall the missing piece.

Is it a very valuable memory? Or should I say embarrassing memory?

I think the latter speaks more.

Something embarrassing happened to me? When?

I groan when my brain don't want to cooperate with me still. I decide to let it be. Sure it will come back on its own.

'Bath time,' I stretch my body before walking towards the bathroom.

_"Let's bath together!" the girl turned her attention to me._

... Huh?

_"Onii-chan! Join Alluka's bath!"_

_"What is puberty?"_

_"Bath time~ Bath time~" Alluka kept on saying._

_'Alluka's a boy... Alluka's a boy... Alluka's a Freaking Boy!' I felt my body shaking._

_"Alluka, Nii-chan's coming in!" the door opens by a smiling Killua._

_Loose enough to make the piece of cloth drop to the floor._

_"Damn! Don't start a ruckus, you idiot!" Killua leaned to me as he says that, his face too was bright red._

_"What the hell are you still doing here, stupid girl?! Shouldn't you have left 10 minutes ago?! Hey! Answer me!" Killua took a hold of my shoulder with one of his hand._

... Damn.

My cheeks flush beat red at the sudden strike of memory. My body feels a ticklish sensation all over which make me wiggling uncomfortably, trying to shoo away the feeling.

Why am I always be so persistent in things I shouldn't know about.

'Stupid brain.' I accuse as I freshened myself up in no more than 15 minutes.

As I wash myself up, I can't help but think of how I should act when I meet those two boys. I mean I literally saw them naked yesterday and I'm sure acting as if nothing happened will cause me further trouble. Well, for the older brother that is...

I groan at the thought of having to face that silver head later today.

How should I act? Trying to act mature?

_Oh please, Killua is more mature than you, stupid._

Then how should I act instead? I'm particularly dying to hear your wise words, Mr. Smartypants that I called as brain in daily basis?

_... Be yourself of course. Just let it flow._

And how do I do that?! No one would be able to freakin' calm down after seeing such... d-disturbing sight!

Yeah, that's it. Disturbing sight.

_Loose enough to make the piece of cloth drop to the floor._

ARGH!

I curse silently at another recollection of yesterday's memory. Seriously, it keeps on popping inside my head and I'm going to kill myself if this continues further. Further by all means clearing the picture into 3000 HD! My mouth getting fouler than ever for the amount of cursing I've said for the day. Have I mention that I break my how-many-cursing-words-I-throw-for-a-day record which is 25?

As my mood get fouler, I grab my maid uniform gingerly and tie my hair so it won't get in the way while working, adding a ribbon on top. I am about to open the door I stop midway. My feet lead me to the table to tear the piece of paper for today's schedule.

"Count to three, Nagisa. Clear all of that... trash from your head and concentrate at the important event for today." I take deep breaths, folding the paper neatly, I put it inside my pocket when I finish.

Though, I once again stop at the sight of my handwriting at the back of the paper.

_"Provocation day. Soon Killua will run away."_

Oh yeah...

Today is the day. The day the provocation begin. Killua will be out of the house anytime from tomorrow onward. What makes me wonder is that how am I supposed to go to the Hunter Exam?

Killua run away from from and join the Hunter Exam in process, but how about me?

How am I supposed to join there?

"Oh! I know!" I snap my finger.

...

I do my job as a maid professionally, since I'm used to take care of the house while my parents go to their work and only home in weekends. I clean the house, leaving no speck of dust behind, preparing breakfast, and doing laundry. When I look at the time, it is 7.55 a.m. enough time to walk to Alluka's room to wake her-erm, him up.

'I'm still not used to calling Alluka as he. It's impossible to tell with her shrine maiden clothes!' I let out a sigh as I walk to the boy's room.

I knock the door softly before coming in. Alluka is not hard to be wakened up. Just a little light shines through her glass window is enough to make her awake. I do that and her eyes flutter open adorably.

"Good morning, Alluka! It's another bright day today! I hope you're looking forward for today's late afternoon walk!" I cheerfully say.

"Morning, Nagisa-chan..." Alluka let out a yawn.

I smile at the child and help him get out of bed. Leading the child to the bathroom, I help him taking his bath and put on fresh clothes. After that I comb his silk-like ebony black hair.

"Ne, Nagisa-chan?" Alluka calls all of the sudden.

"Yes?" I put the comb down and let the child to put his hair accessories on his own.

"I have something for you after lesson with Mommy!" Alluka says gleefully.

"Oh really? What is it, Alluka? You don't need to really?" I blink in surprise.

Wow. This should be interesting...

"It's a se-cret!" Alluka giggles, rolling his tongue at the last word.

"Okay. I look forward for it then," I nod my head, "Whoops! we gotta head to the dining room now, Alluka!"

In the dining room, three chairs are empty. Alluka sits at the seat beside his favorite brother as I bow in respect and avoid eye contact with the silver head as I make myself beside Canary. I see her raising her eyebrow at the slightest, but I ignore the curious act. Surprisingly, Killua did not take another glace at my direction at breakfast.

Or perhaps my eyes aren't sharp enough to see that.

"Nagisa! Alluka's finished!" I hear Alluka's call from his side of the long table.

I waste no time to escort him to the studies.

...

"Ne, ne, Onii-chan! Do you think Nagisa-chan will like her gift?" The boy askes the same question for the fifth time.

Killua sighs in response, "Yes, Alluka. She will like it."

_"She would be forced to nontheless..."_ he bites back the sentence.

"Now, where is she? She should be here five minutes ago and I should have gone training five minutes ago." the silver haired boy complains.

The older boy is doing his best to get out of there.

He is not planning on seeing the girl this soon after the disturbing event yesterday.

'Damn that girl! She hasn't learn her lesson to do her job with strict punctuality, has she?!' he gritts his teeth in annoyance.

If that stupid girl come out of the bathroom at the right time, he wouldn't have faced total embarrassment!

'Just what makes her go so slow?!' the boy tries to search for any reason thaf can make him feel better about the accident.

Little did he know about that, isn't it? Poor Killua.

"Ah! I'm so sorry for my lateness! Gotoh-san has required my assistance just now," the said girl runs toward the siblings.

"Well, there she is. I'm going now..." Killua turns around, back facing the running girl.

He walks away as quickly as possible, not wanting to face an additional punishment for being late.

'Tch. Forget it, Killua. It's time to train now,' Killua says to himself.

...

"Here you go, Nagisa-chan!" Alluka hands her a red wrapped box with yellow ribbon.

"Wow, thank you, Alluka! It's not even my birthday yet, you know!" I hug the child.

"I know! I ask Milluki-nii to help me!" Alluka answers with smile.

... Did I juat hear what I just hear?

Milluki-nii? Milluki-nii?!

If it's that pervert, I could imagine things being inside this box already...

"Come on! Open it, Nagisa!" the boy urges.

"O-Okay..." I gulp.

'Please, please, please, please, puh-lis! Let it not be what I think it is!' I beg Kami.

... Huh?

"Wear it everyday, okay, Nagisa-chan?" Alluka grins widely.

Oh. Dear. Kami. I have just received-!

* * *

Author's Note :

Hello, everyone!

It has been so long since I last updated, huh?

I've just had my midterm exam so I can't do an update and I'm at war with my big sister right now which caused lappy to be taken away from me. Another reason why I can't update as soon as my midterm is over. =_='

Though here I am sneaking chances to use lappy to do the update :p Muahahahaha! xD

I do hope you like this chapter! It has been awhile since I write so I do hope my writing skills has not turned flat... I know that this chapter may have been a boring one since I didn't reveal any exciting things, but trust my word that I will do better in the next chapter! Spoiler : Killua run away.

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! REVIEWS! x3

Oh! and I thank you crkossi, AnimeRockzzz, XxdeadlygirlxX, Lani0108, . , PassionFruitXP, ZeamagiriZyenn, and HOMRAxx4Evr for the review in the last chapter! xD

I thank all of you who follow and add this story as favorite too!

Thank you for reading this story eventhough didn't give any review!

Well, thank you again for reading and see you next time!

Hanabi Mirei x3


End file.
